


wings

by GxmerGurl



Category: RWBY
Genre: Also Clover is the best, Angst, Blood, Depressed Qrow Branwen, Depression, Fall Of Beacon never happened, Faunus Qrow Branwen, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Murder, Physical Abuse, Qrow is the best, Recovery, Referenced/Implied Suicide Attempt, Romantic Fluff, Salem doesnt exist, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Swearing, Trust Issues, and hes been through the worst, hes seen some shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 38
Words: 41,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GxmerGurl/pseuds/GxmerGurl
Summary: It is a well known fact that life for the Faunus is hard. But only few know what hell some of them really have to live through. Mostly because those few who survive it never want to relive those memories or just want to move past it.But especially in Mantle its extra hard. Faunus are treated like objects, sometimes even dirt. And next to no one knows what horrors they have to live through. Most of the Faunus here are killed or kill themselves to escape it all.But one always wanted to help the others. Even though he faced hell and was through the lowest of lows, he still wanted to take some of the weight off the others shoulders. It was like a miracle that he was found by a human, that didn't treat him like dirt, but like another human being.
Relationships: Marrow Amin & Qrow Branwen, Qrow Branwen & James Ironwood, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 140
Kudos: 277





	1. saviour

Their fast steps echoed through the back alleys of Mantle as he looked over his shoulders. He knew they wouldn’t let them just run away. They had paid for them after all. But he didn’t know what exactly it was in him that made him push the human so he could run after the scared girl and protect her as she took off.

Every day something like this happened. And the people in Atlas seemed like they didn’t give a shit. Most of them were in on it or liked to spend some nights with them. Lost souls that had seen the worst and lost themselves years ago.

The girl in front of him tripped, and he helped her up, and slightly pushed her forward. He saw that she cried. “Run, don’t stop.” He said to her “I got you.”

“Come back here you stupid sluts!”

He noticed the way her cat ears flattened against her hair at that. That is what they were to them. _Sluts. Prostitutes. Slaves._

He was ripped out of his thoughts as they met a wall, likely two and a half meters high. The girl turned around, and pressed against the wall, panic in her eyes. “ _No…no...”_

He turned around, and he saw them approaching _. He had to save her._

So, he grabbed her wrists and she looked at him “You are going to make it Luna.”

“But- “

And then he lifted her up and she closed her eyes, even more tears falling from her lashes.

But his flight was cut short when a sudden pain went through his right wing. He managed to push her over the wall and just hoped that she would make it and just run.

They had him. It was nothing new. They always caught him again. But he didn’t care what they’d do to him. His main goal was to help the younger Faunus to escape, so they could have a shot at life.

He was pulled onto the rough cold asphalt. He winced in pain as he felt one of the men kick him in his side, so he would roll on his stomach. “Stupid worthless animal.”

He felt the hard boot right under his wing, while the man took the one that they shot in his hand. Then he felt him ripping the thing they shot at him out. Likely something related to a harpoon. _At least that was what he imagined._

The other man stood his foot on his head and pushed him further into the dirt and snow. “Remember your place. _You_ should know the punishment by now.”

Then the other kicked him again and stood on his hand. He tried hard not to scream as he felt his bones break and tears stung in his eyes.

After that he felt a hand in his hair that roughly pulled him up, before knuckles connected with his nose.

_The same shit, just a different day._

“Let this be your lesson.” After that he was dropped again, before getting kicked in the face “I expect you home in thirty minutes. It would be better for you to be on time.”

After that he was left alone. The pain seemed unbearable, like it did every time they punished him, and he winced as he looked at his hand. He certainly crushed it and he still didn’t know what exactly pierced his wing and it was driving him insane.

Call it a miracle or luck, but whatever the case was, he saw Atlases elite catch his abusers down the street. The five of them took the two down in under five seconds, and something in him sparked.

 _Justice_ , at least that was what it felt like. After everything, it always warmed him up when he saw some of them get arrested.

As much as he would prefer to see them dead, like so many of his ‘ _coworkers’_ were, it was still something.

After that he tried to get up, but sunk down in pain again, closing his eyes and breathing in. He heard steps approaching him and immediately opened his eyes again, looking at the man coming closer.

He took slow small steps his hands slightly reached out, symbolizing that he wanted to do no harm. _But could he really trust him? Isn’t every human the same and just looking out for themselves and what is beneficial to them?_

_Of course, they didn’t want him in this hurt and broken state. At least not when they didn’t do it themselves._

The other crouched down in front of him and softly smiled at him, as blood was still pouring from the Faunus’ nose. He had never seen such kindness when someone looked at him.

“Don’t worry, I am not going to hurt you. It’s gonna be fine.”

He raised his hand to his ear and the Faunus flinched, the other look apologetical “I’m sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.”

Then he looked over his shoulder down the ally “We are going to need a transport. Someone’s down over here. Conscious, but badly wounded.”

Then he looked down at him again “What is your name?”

“ _Why do you want to know?”_

“I want to help you. I can tell you my name if it helps you.” The Faunus looked cautiously at the other “I am Clover. I’m here to help, and I can only do that if you want it and let me help you.”

“Qrow.” The other replied after a short pause, and Clover only nodded at that.

“Nice to meet you Qrow. Sorry that the circumstance is… _well not the-_ ”

“The transport is almost here!” someone yelled down the ally and Qrow looked past Clover who only nodded down.

“If you want it, then I can get you out of this Qrow. I hate it when people get hurt, especially down here and especially Faunus.” His tone was warm, and he seemed genuine, but _could he really trust Clover?_

He swallowed and simply nodded, not wanting to talk too much.

“Good. Are you able to walk?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I finally decided to write a longer story with more than one chapter. I really hope you enjoy, because this is something different to the stuff I normally write. 
> 
> If you like it, please leave a comment or kudos, to let me know :)
> 
> Have a great day, stay strong! <3


	2. home is where the heart is

He watched the humans cautiously as they bandaged his hand, his gaze ever so often slipping to Clover, who wasn’t leaving his side. And Qrow didn’t know what it was about him, and why he did it, he just made a mental note to keep an eye on him. Besides, he wouldn’t stay too long. He had to watch after the newcomers and protect them. Who knows what might happen to them right now because he wasn’t there?

When the doctors touched his wing, he felt panic rise up in his chest and his heart beat faster. He turned around and watched the doctor and every little movement he did.

“Don’t worry,” Qrow turned around when he heard Clovers reassuring voice “, he’s just checking how bad your wing is really hurt and then he will help you.”

He just turned around to the doctor again. He felt weird being in a room with his many humans. He hated it. It made his skin crawl because he noticed their suspicious gazes on him and his wings. He was different. He wasn’t like them. And he was constantly reminded of that. And that was what was driving him up the wall.

He hated being on display like this, especially when he didn’t know what they exactly wanted from him. Down in Mantle he always knew what he dealt with and what they wanted from him. But here... Here it was different.

“Well…” the deep voice of the doctor startled him at first “…looks like you won’t be flying anytime soon. We have to fixate the wing, so you won’t strain it.”

“What exactly happened?” Clover asked, and Qrow watched the nurses that got closer and started fumbling around his wings.

“Well whatever it was that pierced his wing, it was powerful and managed to fracture his bone. He can be grateful that it was ‘ _just’_ that. It will heal on its own, but it needs time and rest.”

“ _What_?” he couldn’t stop the words before they were out and he felt the immediate sting of regret in his chest as the doctor looked at him, brows furrowed.

“It means no flying until _I_ say you can.”

And when the words were out it felt like there were bricks on his chest.

_He had to stay. He couldn’t go down and do the one thing he promised. They had to burden everything themselves, while he sat here in Atlas. It wasn’t fair. He should have just stayed in the ally Should have just gotten up. Or he should have just said no to Clover and go back._

The doctor turned back to Clover “Thing is, we can’t let him stay here in our hospital.”

Clover furrowed his brows “Why not? I heard that you always have free beds.”

“Well we do. But not for people like him.”

“ _Excuse me_?” Clover uncrossed his arms from his chest, and he looked like he was about to slap the doctor.

“Calm down Clover.” The Faunus from the Ace Ops said to him and laid his hand on Clovers shoulder.

“We can’t house him here. I don’t make the rules, its Atlas’ rules.”

Clover scoffed before looking at Qrow “Fine, he will stay with us.”

\--

He felt restrained, not being able to move his wing, even though everything in him screamed for him to fly away. To go where he belongs, if he wants to or not. He didn’t care about himself; he just couldn’t help his thoughts drifting off to imagine the hell the younger ones had to go through in this very moment.

He held his broken hand in his healthy one, as he followed Clover through the clean sterile hallways of Atlas Academy.

“I’m sorry what happened back there.” Qrow turned to Clover, who gave him a look of genuine apology “Not everyone is like that doctor.”

At that Qrow scoffed “You don’t have to lie to me. I know how humans are.”

Clover was silent after that and just sighed in defeat.

He opened the door to his apartment and Qrow followed him cautiously. It seemed more welcoming than the rest of Atlas. It had a few accents of color here and there, and it was rather big for an apartment. The apartments Qrow normally saw were shabby and dirty and made him gag just stepping into them. Even when he just had to spend a night or a few hours there, it still made him feel dirty.

_And people said that Faunus were the dirty ones._

“-Qrow?” said man was ripped from his thoughts and met the soft green eyes from the other. He immediately flinched, not even realizing how deep in thought he was.

Clover smiled slightly as he got no answer “I asked if you are hungry.” He repeated and Qrow just cleared his throat.

He had never been asked what he wanted. He was told what to do and what not to do. And to say what he wanted was one of the big no-goes. He always was one who liked to still speak his mind on certain stuff, but he realized over the years where the boundaries were. Mainly because they beat him into obedience.

“ _Not unless you think I deserve to eat_.” He said quietly as he wearily looked around the apartment.

He saw that Clovers features softened at that “Well, I’m gonna cook something for the _two_ of us. I think you deserved it after everything you’ve been through today.”

Qrow just watched as the other man walked into the kitchen. When Clover realized that the Faunus was still standing on his spot, he smiled softly “You know, you don’t just have to stand there. After all, this is also _your_ home now.”

Qrow sighed at that and furrowed his brows walking towards the window, looking down at Mantle. He had to deal with that fact. He lived here now. _Atlas_.

It wouldn’t be long, but it still made his stomach turn. He didn’t belong here. At least that was what his head was telling him.

He looked over at Clover, who had his back turned to him, as he was cutting something he couldn’t make out.

_It was just for a while._


	3. 'fine'

Clover couldn’t help his gaze always falling back to the man who sat on the other side of the table. He had noticed the way the other looked out the window to Mantle. And he understood him, he really did. Clover was surprised that the other had even accepted his help and not run off, which he also would have understood.

He saw how the other struggled to eat with one hand, and whenever he caught Clover looking at him, he saw a certain flash in those red eyes that he couldn’t quite understand. But when Clover only smiled and continued to eat himself, the other would follow his example shortly after.

As it seemed, the other hadn’t really eaten in a while. Good for both of them that Clover always loved to cook. He always helped him mom around the house and loved to cook for her after she taught him different recipes.

As both of them were finished Qrow looked at Clover expectedly “Is…is something wrong?” Clover asked the other.

“Don’t you want something in return?”

Clover answered visibly confused “What do you mean?”

“Normally…when I get something like this, I’m expected to do something in return.”

Clover just smiled and took both of their plates as he stood up “You don’t have to do anything. Its completely normal to eat and I don’t expect anything in return from you Qrow.” He shrugged as he placed the plates in the sink “But…if it calms your nerves you can help me dry those plates after I washed them up. How about that?”

He saw that the other was confused at that request, and Clover didn’t want to imagine what he normally had to do. He really didn’t want to.

But Qrow just got up and followed the huntsman into the kitchen. “Is this really everything you want?” he asked again, making sure that Clover was serious.

Clover only nodded “Yup. And even this is a stretch, because I want you to rest. You’re in no condition to do anything, and I don’t expect you to.”

Clover noticed the way Qrow looked at him after he said it. And he couldn’t help but smile.

\--

After that he showed the other around his apartment, and noticed the way Qrow took everything in. He was quiet, but Clover didn’t mind. Qrow didn’t have to tell him anything if he didn’t want to. Besides, he only knew him today.

Once they reached the bedroom, he noticed the way that Qrow slightly tensed but tried to play it off.

“You can sleep here; I’ll just sleep on the couch while you’re here.” Clover said, and already made his way to get an extra pillow and blanket but Qrow stopped him.

“ _No_ , you…you don’t have to do that really.”

Clover just turned to Qrow “But why? Its fine really. You are the one that is hurt and deserves it. Besides, I don’t want to wake you up early when I got to get to work.”

“No really, I’ll take the couch. It is your bed.”

And Clover just shrugged in defeat, before walking back into the living room.

He turned to Qrow “Well then, you can do whatever you want. I got to do some work stuff relating today.” And Qrow just nodded before walking over to the windowsill he was at before and sat down, before looking back down again.

Clover just sat down at his table and took out his scroll, placing it on the table and started to fill out the formula for todays ‘ _incident in Mantle’_ and ‘ _the arrest of some of Atlases best’_ and ‘ _why he did it’_. He always hated that he had to justify those actions, because violence against Faunus isn’t enough of a reason to arrest them.

He looked over at Qrow again, who leaned his head against the window. Clover sighed, before returning his attention back to his scroll. He also turned on the TV so there would be some background noise, even though neither of them paid attention to the program.

At least not until the news came on. Clover just turned over and Qrow didn’t look at first.

“…Atlas personal confirmed that the Faunus that was found in the outskirts of Mantle was reported as missing years ago.” Qrow turned towards the TV and Clover looked at him, before returning his attention to the news.

They showed pictures of the street she was found in “The seventeen-year-old Faunus seemed to have taken her own life. Which seems to be just another one of the several hundred Faunus who take their own life. The causes that lead them to that are still unknown.”

Clover noticed that Qrow had gotten up and stood behind his couch looking more intently at the TV.

“The seventeen-year-old Luna M. was reported missing ten years ago and her parents are happy to finally have peace.” They showed a picture of a cat Faunus and Qrow looked like his hand rested on a hot iron and jumped slightly back.

“ _No_ …” Clover almost missed the whisper that left Qrow’s lips as his hands started shaking.

Clover got up and carefully laid his hand on Qrow’s shoulder and saw that the other had tears in his eyes. “ _No, they…they got her…”_

Clover just waited for Qrow to go on, but at the same time didn’t, because he noticed the way the other man suffered, just looking at the TV.

“ _Hey, are you alright?”_ Clover asked carefully, and Qrow seemed to snap out of his thoughts and just looked up at the slightly taller man.

“I’m...I’m _fine_.” Then he just went back to the window and looked out and Clover could see the way he held back his tears. But he didn’t want to pressure the other, so he just went back to the table and continued to work, concern still prominent in the back of his head.

\--

He stretched after a while and felt his joints cracking. It was dark out and his report was finished. With every detail on all the thirty-two pages.

He looked at Qrow who fell asleep against the window and smiled. He seemed so contend and at peace. So, he just went into his bedroom, got a blanket and placed it over the other man, before looking out the window.

Then he went into his bedroom to also get some sleep.


	4. thoughts

Qrow jumped up in a cold sweat. He just looked ahead, trying to calm himself down and forget the pictures that burned themselves in the back of his head, keeping him up at night or haunting him in nightmares.

He looked down onto his wrists, as if the chains that had so often held him until his wrists were bloody and the pain didn’t seem to stop were still there. _It felt so real. It always did._

But they weren’t there, and he wasn’t ‘home’. He was still at Clover’s place and… _safe_.

He tried to catch his breath and let his healthy hand move through his slightly damp hair. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down, and eventually managed to do exactly that after a few minutes.

After that he noticed the soft blanket that laid over his legs and couldn’t help but smile. He took the blanket as he got up and placed it on the couch.

He didn’t know what time it was, but likely way too early or late, however you view it. He also felt a headache that was slowly getting more and more prominent the more awake he got. So, he decided to just drink a glass of water, before trying to rest up some more.

So, he made his way towards the kitchen and passed Clovers open bedroom door. He peeked inside, his curiosity getting the better of him. He saw the Atlesian sleeping tight in his large bed and Qrow smiled because of how relaxed the other looked.

Normally he would relish those moments, when his ‘ _owners’_ or whatever they wanted him to call them were asleep. It meant that he could rest up and calm himself for a few hours, maybe even take care of some fresh wounds or whatever he needed for himself. But with Clover it was different, he still couldn’t exactly place it.

As he got a glass and poured some water into it, he looked down into it and sighed.

_He’d have to go back eventually. As easy as his life seemed right now, he was needed. He would have to go back to his shitty life. It was just his tired mind that made him contemplate stuff like that._

He just slightly shook his head as he rolled his shoulders, to relax his fixated wing.

He moved silently through the apartment, having too much experience in this stealthy moving than he would like to admit. He took in the couch, before making a move to sit on it.

_Why was Clover so nice to him?_

He had asked himself that question again and again, because normally that wasn’t a good sign. And every time he thought it would be different, he was proven wrong and hurt worse than he had ever been before.

He just laid down on the couch, subconsciously wrapping his healthy wing around his body to keep warm, even though he had a blanket. He decided that just thinking about it would only make it worse, so he just closed his eyes and tried to sleep, ignoring all the thoughts that swarmed around his head.

\--

He sat o the windowsill, taking in the busy life of Atlas and also looking at Mantle. He didn’t know why, but he liked this spot. He had read a note from Clover that stated he would be off to work until noon, but ‘ _you are free to do anything you want, as long as you don’t hurt yourself :)’_.

So Qrow sat there on the windowsill ever since he woke up and watched people. He saw that there was a note on the fridge, that told him that he could eat whatever he wanted, but he didn’t want to risk anything. Maybe it was a trap. And if not- you are better safe than sorry, right?

He jumped as the door to the apartment opened and he noticed how his heart rate jumped up and his hands started to shake, while his wings just fluttered slightly, as the healthy one wrapped around his body.

Clover sighed in frustration, but it seemed to be completely gone when he saw Qrow and his state of panic. “Shit sorry _I_ …I totally forgot.”

He raised his arms like the day before when they met.

Qrow still didn’t trust it and cautious red eyes followed every one of Clovers movements, even if it was just his chest moving while the other breathed.

Clover moved slowly into his apartment, trying not to startle the other even more. So, he tried to take the tension off of this situation by talking “How did you sleep Qrow?”

Qrow looked confused, not knowing why the man wanted to start up a conversation. _Was he trying to lure him in a false state of security like he imagined ever since he first walked into the apartment?_ Clover reached the couch and leaned against it, still looking curiously at the other.

“Why are you asking?” **_Maybe he wants to trick you? If you admit to him that you had a good night’s sleep, he’ll make you sleep on the floor. Or make you not sleep at all. Or-_**

“Because…” the other looked at his feet, before looking back up at the other “…because I don’t want you to suffer more than you already have.”

“It was fine.” He answered quiet and short and Clover nodded.

“I didn’t wake you when I went to work or anything like that?”

Qrow slightly relaxed “No.”

“Good. I’m gonna go cook us something up for lunch. Any wishes?”

He didn’t answer Clover and just looked out the window again, too focused on his own thoughts to reply the other.


	5. difference

The next few days Clover noticed that Qrow didn’t jump at every unexpected movement or sound like he did the first days. He seemed calmer in general, but he also got quieter. He was quiet before, and now he didn’t even speak a word to Clover. He would sometimes catch the others gaze on him, but as soon as he caught Qrow the man looked away.

Clover didn’t think too much into it though. If the other didn’t want to talk, he didn’t have to. But if he wanted, Clover would be there to listen.

Qrow had been there for a week now and it became normal for both of them to be around each other. Even though they didn’t really talk, they still knew that the other was there if one of them wanted to talk. And that was enough for both of them.

Clover didn’t want to push his luck by asking to much, feeling like he would invade the other man’s privacy and never wanted to force him to talk about anything. Even though he had millions of questions, he didn’t ask any of them. And maybe that meant that he would never get the answers, but that would also be fine with him.

Qrow was still cautious over anything. He didn’t trust the other, even though he wanted to. Or at least he thought he wanted to. The other seemed to genuinely care about him, and he felt the pure sympathy the other had for him. But there was still this numbing feeling that held him back. That told him not to sit next to him when Clover was on the couch watching TV or doing something on his scroll. To not answer him, even when it were just simple questions.

Because after all, he could still turn around to be just like everyone else. 

\--

So, it was nothing new that Qrow made his way straight to the windowsill after they finished dinner, and Clover went to the couch, turning on his TV and looking at his missions for tomorrow.

But this time the Faunus found himself staring at the back of the other man’s head, fighting with himself. He chewed on the inside of his cheek, one of his nervous habits next to biting his lip.

He sighed and looked out the window again, before getting up and slowly walking towards the couch.

Clover looked up, surprised to see Qrow standing there, next to him. He just scooted over a bit, making room for the other, and showing him that he was totally okay with him sitting there.

Qrow just sat down, anxiety gripping him and making every one of his muscles tense. Now it came down to it _. Did he overstep his boundaries? Was he going to get beaten to the floor and harshly reminded where he belonged?_

Clover noticed how tense the other was “You can relax you know. I’m not going to do anything. You can sit here as much as much as I can.” And Qrow just looked at the other, relaxing without even realizing it. Clover hadn’t even looked up from his scroll but smiled, feeling the others gaze on him.

“ _Is it really okay_?” Qrow asked, his worries more prominent in his slightly shaky voice than he would like to admit.

Clover looked up from his scroll at that and noticed that flash in Qrow’s eyes again, still not knowing what it meant, but knowing it wasn’t good. “It’s fine. _Really_.” He reassured the other calmly and Qrow just nodded, before looking back at the TV.

Clover didn’t even realize he was staring until Qrow tensed again “Is…is something wrong?”

Clover ripped his gaze off of Qrow’s beautiful black wings which fluttered slightly “No, just admiring your wings.”

Qrow slightly blushed and his wing fluttered again, making Clover smile slightly.

His wings were always a touchy subject for Qrow. As much as they were beautiful and practical, they were also a sign and his biggest difference from the others. He wasn’t normal. He was a Faunus. He wasn’t anyone. He was a Faunus.

He subconsciously touched his wing, feeling the soft warm feathers against his fingers. He lost count of how many times they saved his life, by either making it possible to flee or keeping him warm in Mantle.

He smiled slightly, without even realizing it. There were other people down in Mantle, mostly other Faunus, who admired his wings. They loved to feel them or just look at them. He also helped keep others warm or protect them with shielding them from their abusers.

But his smile vanished when he remembered the many times people ripped feathers out of his wings or held them in tight grips, holding him to the ground. Or the times people rammed metal through them, just to chain his wings together.

He felt tears building in his eyes as he remembered everything. The good and the bad.

The many times he helped others. The many times his _masters_ hurt him.

He knew that Clover noticed, and he also noticed the way Clover looked at him.

Clover slowly raised his hand but stopped halfway, not knowing if it was okay to place it on the other man’s shoulder.

Qrow looked at the hand. “ _Did I say something wrong?”_ Clover asked softly and Qrow just shook his head and tried to blink the tears away.

“N-No its…” Qrow closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“If…if I can help, just…tell me. I’m here.”

Qrow looked at Clover “I…” he started but couldn’t finish. It was as if something held him back. He couldn’t tell the other.

“Maybe…” Clover noticed how hard it was for Qrow to talk about it, so he just cleared his throat “…you don’t have to tell me now if its hard for you. But just so you know, I’m here for you. Even though we don’t know each other that well, I want to help.”

Qrow hugged his knees, which he brought to his chest, resting his head on his knees.

He nodded and Clover stayed there, by his side.


	6. mirror

As he looked at himself in the mirror, he felt his gaze hanging on his wings. There were still some droplets of water on them from the shower he just had, and he just looked at them. After that, he leaned onto the sink, looking himself in the eyes and trying to find that certain light his mother always loved in his eyes. But he couldn’t find it. It seemed to have died along with her all that time ago.

Even his face was scarred. Not as badly as the rest of his body, but still. His nose, his chin and lip had the most around them. Small scars that remind him of slaps, fists and knuckles. There is also one on his temple, from where one had taken his head and pushed him into a table.

He swallowed as his gaze travelled to his chest, where it looked so so much worse. Scars over scars, some more recent than others. They all were different in shapes, sizes and how deep they really were.

He didn’t even pay attention to his arms, knowing all to well how they looked.

He just grabbed his shirt, but before putting it back on he again looked at himself in the mirror again hanging on his wings.

Clover admired them _. But why? Because he was a Faunus? Because that was what made him different and interesting to humans? Because that was the reason, they always wanted him, because ‘bird Faunus are rare’ and they want something more exotic?_

He remembers the last time he looked at them so intensely in the mirror, knife in hand. It was after the first time they…

He closed his eyes, trying not to think back to it, but the images just repeated in his head.

_How he broke down and tried to get rid of his wings. How desperately he wanted to be normal. How desperate he was for being human._

When he heard a knock on the door he was snapped out of his thoughts “Qrow I gotta go to Harriet, because we have to discuss something for tomorrows mission. I’ll be back in an hour or so, alright?”

Qrow just cleared his throat “Yeah okay.”

One last look in the mirror before he turned away and put on his shirt and unlocked the door.

Clover was about the leave when he saw Qrow coming out of the bathroom and smiled at him. Qrow held a fresh bandage in his hand and tried to bandage his hand again, but that didn’t quite work as planned.

So, Clover walked back over to him and took his still wounded hand in his own and Qrow just looked at the other with wide eyes. He made sure that the bandage was tight, but not too tight like the doctor had done it. He was careful and after he was finished, he slightly smiled at Qrow.

“T-Thanks.”

Clover just shrugged it off “No big deal, really.”

\--

It was one of those nights where you just can’t sleep, whatever you try. Tossing and turning, Qrow couldn’t seem to keep his eyes closed for too long, before he gave up again and tried it again. It was a nightmare.

After a while he sighed and gave up, looking at the ceiling. The lights from Atlas dimly lit up the room and Qrow didn’t know what to do with himself. He was tired, but he just couldn’t seem to sleep, whatever it was that was keeping him up.

He got up and looked around the apartment. He would say that he would go and explore it a little further, but he had already done that. He had already looked at every picture. Seen every little drop of color that made this apartment seem more like home than the rest of Atlas.

So, he ended up just walking around the apartment a little. As he walked past Clovers bedroom, he was caught off guard when the other man was still awake, reading a book. He laid it on his legs when he noticed the other man and smiled at Qrow. “Can’t sleep?”

“Not really.”

Clover nodded for Qrow to come in and he complied shortly after. He sat down on the foot end of the bed and looked around the room. “Yeah well me neither.” Clover sighed and put down the book on the nightstand. “What’s keeping you up?”

“Don’t know, thoughts that just wont stop.” Qrow answered shortly.

“Do you know why they keep you up?”

Qrow looked at the other “Because they remind me that I don’t belong here and right now am a useless animal that isn’t doing the one thing it exists for.”

The blank expression with which he said that shocked Clover. Qrow just closed his eyes and sighed, before swallowing “S-sorry I…”

“No, it’s okay.” Clover said “Its totally fine. Remember, I want you to be honest with me. Maybe telling me stuff like that will help you relax and then fall asleep.”

Qrow sighed, looking at his fingers “Maybe.”

Clover smiled. He was glad that Qrow finally opened up at least the slightest bit. It was a good sign. A step in the right direction.

Qrow yawned “Well, guess we’ll find out. I…I think I’ll go to bed now.” He looked at Clover, awaiting an answer, as if him saying that he wants to go to bed isn’t worth anything.

“Sure. Good night Qrow.” After that Qrow went back to the living room and laid back down on the couch.

_It felt good talking to Clover. It was still weird and left a bad taste in his mouth, but in general it felt good. Maybe he could get used to this. Just maybe._


	7. home

They were sitting beside each other like they had more and more the last few days. And Clover enjoyed the company of the other way more than he should. He had gotten used to the other man being around, even though that voice in the back of his head told him he shouldn’t put too much into this. Qrow would leave as soon as they gave him a chance.

“Clover?” Clover met the other man’s eyes that rested on him. “How long do you think I will be staying here?”

There was this certain tone in his voice that betrayed him. That desperate tone that showed Clover that nothing would keep Qrow around. He didn’t belong here, or so he would say.

“I don’t know.” Clover said with a shrug “I guess we’ll find out as soon as we visit the doctor tomorrow for your checkup.”

Qrow nodded, before he looked back towards the TV.

“What are you going to do after you are allowed to leave Atlas?” Clover asked, but did he really want the answer?

Qrow shrugged “Well I’ll go back to my shitty life. I’m needed down there.” He met Clovers eyes for a second, before turning back towards the TV “I’ll go back home. Go back to being a worthless slave and just a toy for fancy Atlas personal.”

Clover noticed how Qrow’s lip slightly quivered and how he nervously chewed on his lip “Life will go back to the way it was before this here.”

“Oh okay.” Clover said quietly and Qrow just looked at him and scoffed.

“What did you expect anything else? Did you expect me to lie to you and paint you a pretty picture of my life down in Mantle?”

“No.” he sighed before he got up, Qrow just looked at him with wide eyes. Clover noticed the way the other slightly flinched and pressed more into the couch. “I think I’ll go to bed. Good night.”

And Qrow just watched the other go into his bedroom but didn’t think too much into it.

\--

“Its healed pretty good. Your wing is back to normal and pretty much as good as new.” It felt like a weight was lifted from Qrow’s shoulders. Finally. _Fucking finally._

“So, he can go?” Clover asked, hands on his hip and the doctor shrugged.

“Sure. You should watch that you don’t strain your hand for a week or two. But overall, you are good to go.”

He couldn’t help the smile as they freed his wing from the restraints, and he hadn’t felt this free since they first restrained it. He fluttered with them experimentally and sighed in relief. He saw that Clover watched them with a smile.

“So, you are good to _go_.” The doctor said again that hostile tone back in his voice, but Qrow didn’t care to much.

As Qrow and Clover walked over the campus of Atlas Academy Clover was surprisingly quiet. “So, you’re gonna leave?” he finally asked the big question that stood between them. They had after all spent the last three weeks together.

“Yeah.”

They stopped in their tracks, Clover had his hands in his pockets and smiled at the other.

“Well then, I wish you the best Qrow and if you ever need me, you know where to find me.”

Qrow just smiled himself “Thank you Clover.”

After that he just took off and left Clover behind, who only watched the other until he was out of view. He then sighed and went back to his apartment.

\--

When he landed down in Mantle, he felt the familiar cold nagging on his limbs. He made his way down the familiar alleys to get to them as fast as possible.

When he stood in front of the door and had his hand on the freezing doorknob, he noticed himself hesitating. He just sighed and opened the door to the all times packed club.

_His home._

He just made his way through the crowd and tried to avoid all the faces that looked at him with lustful hungry eyes. _He wanted to see them. He needed to see if they were okay._

But before he reached the ‘living quarters’ he was stopped by Tyrian and felt his blood freeze in his veins. He totally forgot.

“Ah where are you suddenly comin’ from birdie?”

Qrow watched the tail of the scorpion cautiously. He had to watch his words, or else he would be done for. Tyrian was a snitch. He worked with the humans and killed any of the Faunus without hesitation.

“I…I just needed to something. Private business.” After that Qrow managed to get past him and he smiled when he saw them.

“Qrow!”

“You are back!”

“Gods, where were you?!”

He hugged everyone he could, looking if he could see any wounds that were deep and hadn’t been taken care of. “Don’t worry. I…I had to heal up. Are you all alright? Anyone hurt?”

He knelt before them and felt two of the youngest curl up into his sides under his wings, which he just protectively put around them. “Nothing we can’t handle.” An older one answered Qrow, who just sighed in relief again.

_He was back. And he really did feel relieved to see them all more or less okay. But it wasn’t the same feeling he normally had. He felt like something was off. But he didn’t know was. He felt uneasy and restless, but why? He was back. He was home. What could possibly be wrong?_

“Ey!” he was ripped out of his thoughts as Tyrian yelled down into their room. “Bird man, send Max, he’s requested!”

He felt the young teen shiver against his side, before his quiet sobs reached the older Faunus’ ears.

“Come on, we don’t have all day! He pays big money and we can’t lose him!”

Qrow laid his soothing hand on the boys back. “Don’t worry, stay here. I’ll see what this is about.”

And the boy just nodded and tried to wipe away his tears. Qrow ignored his thoughts and pushed them back into the back of his head.

_He had more important things to do._

\--

He walked to the front, where Tyrian furrowed his brows “Where is that little brat?! They don’t want you.”

Qrow looked at the man in front of him. Big and dark. He didn’t want to imagine what this hunk would do to that poor young soul. “Do you really want that young inexperienced boy? He’ll just whine and cry and give you more trouble than anything else.” He smiled at the man, who eyed Qrow up and down, making him slightly shiver. He hated how easy it was for him to act down here again. Hated how easy he slipped back into that character.

“Good point. Let’s go.”

And Tyrian glanced at Qrow as he followed the man, his stomach turning.

_He was back home._


	8. spark

Clover played with his pin and sighed as he watched the two men leave the room. Of course, they were proven innocent, because _‘just one report isn’t enough to prove them guilty’_ and _‘Faunus just get hurt_ ’ so it can’t be proven that it was them. It wasn’t fair that these two were allowed back to Mantle. Who knows what they will do now?

They wont change _. None of them ever do._

Clover turned around when he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up at General Ironwood “Sorry Clover. I know how badly you want them behind bars, trust me I know. And as badly as I also want nothing more than that, if the council decides that they are innocent I can’t do anything. My vote alone won’t do it.”

“I know but…there has to be something we can do. Anything.”

The general sighed. “If there were something, trust me Clover, I would have done it. Now, excuse me, I have to go back to work.”

Clover watched the transport that held the two men.

There had to be something he could do. He just didn’t know what.

\--

When he got back to his apartment, he felt his shoulders sink, remembering that Qrow was gone. That he was back in Mantle. And now those two men were also back down there.

Clover just went into his kitchen and poured himself a glass of water to clear his head. After that he walked over to the windowsill Qrow always sat at and looked down.

He has been gone for a week now and his apartment felt lonelier than normal. He had just gotten used to having the other man around and, now that he was gone, it felt weird being alone again.

He leaned his head against his window and looked down, the same way Qrow had been almost every day. He watched the houses and the warm light from the heaters that were all over the city. Watched people going about their day. Faunus getting dragged away by humans, or sitting on the street, asking for food.

He furrowed his brows as he saw a transport flying up to Atlas again. Clover was almost certain that that was the one that brought those two criminals down. He made a mental note of where it roughly landed and got up.

_He had a plan._

\--

Qrow coughed as he held his stomach. He looked up at the man who laughed and only kicked him again, before he went out of the room.

His whole body ached, and he lost count of the many new cuts that now graced his body. He felt blood drop down from his chin and tried to wipe it from his nose, but as he tried to get back up, he just crashed down again, wincing in pain.

He was cold and the hard, cold floor wasn’t doing anything good for him. He tried again and held his ribs. He flinched when he heard the door open. “Get your lazy ass out, this room is needed.” _Tyrian. Of course._

He pushed himself up and leaned against the wall, trying to keep it together. He felt lightheaded and his stomach screamed for something to eat while the rest of his body just hurt and wanted it all to stop.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before pushing off of the wall and making his way towards the door. His head was throbbing and every step he took just hurt. That was one of the worst ‘ _meetings’_ he ever had. But he was glad that he took the bullet, and not the girl the man originally wanted.

If he was feeling like this; the girl wouldn’t have made it.

The bright lights that immediately met his eyes hurt but he made his way through the drunken crowd, just wanting to get backstage as fast as possible. Only then he would take in his wounds.

\--

When he walked in the room the others looked at him with wide eyes and came to assist in a matter of seconds. “Holy fuck Qrow.”

He hissed as he sat down against the wall, but still looked up at the rabbit Faunus. He was almost as long here as Qrow “Come on Ben, there are children around.” He winced and his voice was even raspier than normal.

Ben knelt down to him with a piece of cloth to at least wipe clean some of his wounds. “How much have you lost?”

“Not too much.”

“ _Bullshit Qrow.”_ Qrow flinched when Ben pressed the cloth against one that was up at his collarbone. “How are ya feelin’? Be honest.”

“Normal for…you know…” he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. “Don’t worry Ben, it’ll be alright in no time.”

“You are going to get yourself killed if you continue like this.” Ben’s eyes seemed to burn into Qrow’s. Ben was right, and they both knew it.

“I know.”

“That’s the worst thing about it.” Ben just sighed and got back up “We care about you Qrow, and we cant even begin to thank you for everything you’ve done. But…but you don’t have to do it if it means you end up like this.”

“Does it make any difference if its me or another one?”

Ben closed his eyes and looked at his feet “Of course it makes a difference. You haven’t lost that spark for life. Most of them here have. You look out for us, so who will do it if you’re gone?” Qrow didn’t have an answer and Ben just went towards the door.

_But why would he do all this if he had a ‘spark for life’? Would he then really risk it so many times a day? Ben had a good heart and he didn’t want to crush him more if he knew the truth, so he didn’t say anything in return._

\--

He got up when he saw two men come in “See who it is.” He froze instantly and looked at them, wide eyed.

“This time those fancy Atlas boys won’t save you.”

_Why were they here? Why did they get out?_

“You will come with us, and…well…” the smirk on the man’s face made Qrow’s empty stomach turn “…we are gonna have a little fun.”


	9. down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fair warning at the beginning here:   
> From this point on the story takes a dive deeper with the heavy content. I will from now on make these little Trigger Warnings at the beginning of each chapter, to let you know what comes up and hopefully avoid anyone of you getting triggered. Safety first and all that :)
> 
> Trigger Warning: Blood, Murder (Massmurder), Faunus Racism, Qrow has a breakdown

He saw how those younger ones looked at him, but he felt frozen in place. Panic gripped his limbs and he felt stuck and glued to the wall.

They were going to finish him off for real this time, that was a fact. And that just because he helped someone. Just because he wanted to help. Ben was right, that would get him killed. Who thought it would be now?

“ _No_!” one of the men grabbed his arm when the little goat Faunus spoke up. Qrow just looked at her wide eyed. “Leave him alone!”

The other man scoffed “And who are you?”

“I said that you should leave him alone!”

“Please Marie, _stop_.” Qrow said, looking at her. She had tears in her eyes and her hands in fists.

“No! Not until they let you go!”

The man just sighed and looked at Qrow before looking back to the girl “You should have listened to this dumbass.” He shrugged and pulled out a pistol “But I expected to much of you, stupid animal.”

It felt like slow motion that he pulled the trigger. That Qrow flinched and he looked into the girl’s wide eyes. Then she fell to the ground, blood pooling around her.

His throat was dry. His eyes stung with tears and he felt like he couldn’t breathe anymore. He couldn’t rip his gaze from her lifeless body. Couldn’t help but notice the way the blood sunk into the dirty floorboards.

“Anyone else?” he asked the others, but everyone was silent. Qrow wanted to speak but couldn’t.

They dragged him out of their living quarters, passed Tyrian, who only grinned at Qrow. But Qrow couldn’t focus on anything but Marie.

“Qrow!” _Ben_. Qrow looked up and saw that Ben stood in front of them. The music had now been turned down and everyone looked to the front.

“Get out of the way.” One man said cold and harsh.

Ben just blinked then stood tall in front of the men. “No. No I won’t. Not unless you let Qrow go.”

The man that shot Marie just sighed “Another one that is way over it’s head. Are you really this stupid?”

Other Faunus gathered behind Ben and Qrow couldn’t believe it.

“What do you think you are doing?” The Faunus didn’t move an inch, and just stood there.

“Let him go.”

“Leave Qrow alone!”

The man sighed and again pulled his pistol out “Remember me to buy more intelligent beasts than these inbreds next time.” He said to the other man, before pulling the trigger.

One after the other fell. Cries and screams filled the air and Qrow felt lightheaded again. His legs were giving out and he dropped to his knees, tears now falling freely from his lashes.

Ben had tears in his eyes when the bullet hit him right between his eyes. Qrow couldn’t bear to look at this murder spree any longer.

\--

Clover hurried down the streets of Mantle, looking down every alley and every street, until he found where he thought was right. And he was proven correct.

One door down an alley flew open and a few men ran out before the door shut behind them again.

His hand was ready to grab Kingfisher any minute and, thinking about it, it probably wasn’t his best idea to go alone. He took a deep breath and then opened the door. The overwhelming smell of alcohol, sweat and blood was too much at first, but he pushed through.

It looked like this was normally a club, and the lights were still going. But the music was turned down and people pooled around something.

So, he just pushed his way through the crowd and the smell of blood should have told him everything he needed to know.

When he saw the front, he felt his blood freeze. All those… _Faunus_. And of course, those two assholes and…

“ _Qrow_ …” it was over his lips before he even realized it and he pushed until he stood next to the two men.

They saw him and the man shot at him and, not risking that anyone other would die, he used his Aura to deflect the bullet. “You two are under arrest! Drop the weapon and put your hands in the air!”

“ _Tyrian_!” the one man shouted, before they started running, tossing the pistol.

Before Clover had a chance to follow them, he saw a scorpion Faunus run up to him, and he knew that face. But not being able to react so fast, he felt the man kick him and using his semblance to destroy his aura in a second.

Clover found himself on the ground and looked up at the Faunus, grabbing Kingfisher, who was kicked out of his hand. “Bye bye pretty boy.” He saw the Faunus eyes turn purple, while he raised his tail.

He closed his eyes, waiting for impact, when he heard a gunshot and flinched. But he felt nothing, he only heard cursing from Tyrian.

As Clover opened his eyes, he saw Qrow, who had grabbed the pistol and shot Tyrian in the neck. Said man just started to run and the club was empty in a heartbeat.

\--

Clover got up and caught Qrow as he broke down, legs failing again letting the weapon fall from his hand.

“Qrow, its over okay? I’m here.” He looked at the corpses, about five or six. And that were five or six too many.

“They…are they…”

He didn’t want to answer Qrow’s question, because both knew the answer, so Qrow only sobbed harder into Clovers shoulder, as the other tried to piece this all together.

He slowly raised his hand to his ear, and Qrow flinched again “Don’t worry, I’m just calling for backup.”

Looking back at the dead in front of him he started to speak again“C-Clover here, we…we need backup and medics and.”

“Clover calm down. Where are you and what happened?” Winter answered him calmly and monotone. So, he just explained everything and noticed the small pause of hesitation “Stay there. Backup is on the way Clover.”


	10. wounds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so i think I just got massively spoiled for chapter 12, and I'm not able to watch it yet, 'cause I'm broke. So please avoid spoilers until next week. Thank you :)
> 
> Trigger Warning: Self Doubt

The flight up to Atlas was quiet and Qrow didn’t really take in what was happening around him. The pictures from the club just repeated themselves before his eyes.

_They died protecting him. He tried so hard to avoid them getting hurt if he could prevent it, but now he had to watch them die. Those men would come back and they would continue killing until he would be dead._

_He should have died. What else was his purpose? He had nothing beside them; they were his family. His everything. And now, they were dead._

He balled his hands to fists and tried to blink his tears away. Clover who sat beside him noticed this and laid his hand on one of Qrow’s fists, while he continued to explain the situation to the general, who had eyed Qrow up and down, before he greeted him.

Clover slightly tapped the back of Qrow’s hand, getting the attention from said man “Are you hurt?”

He just shook his head, not trusting his own voice. He knew how bad he looked. Well he didn’t know, but he could only imagine how bad it really was.

After that he zoned out again, falling victim of his own thoughts.

\--

As they went back to Clovers apartment, they both felt a weird sense of familiarity. It only had been a week, but it felt like Qrow left the day before.

“I…I didn’t want to drag you to the doctor, you know.” Clover shrugged as he closed the door behind them “I think I can take care of your wounds; we don’t need a doctor.” He slightly smiled at Qrow, but Qrow just seemed to look through him.

Clover just cleared his throat, before he walked into his apartment “You can sit on the couch. I’ll just go get some stuff to take care of you.”

And Qrow watched as he walked into the bathroom, before he made his way towards the couch and sat down.

Once Clover came back and knelt in front of him Qrow still didn’t seem to be there with him. “Uhm can you…take off your shirt?” he asked carefully, and Qrow met his eye and just blinked “I want to see how badly you are really hurt, nothing more and nothing less. And if you’re not comfortable with that, its okay, I can wait.”

Qrow just blinked again, before he took off his shirt and Clovers heart seemed to sink. “ _Oh gods_ …”

“ _Its not that bad.”_ Qrow said quietly and Clover almost missed it.

“Not that bad? I’m surprised you can sit up straight and not be crouched over in pain the whole time.”

“If you really think this is bad, you’ve seen nothing.” And that hard look in his eyes made Clover sigh.

Then Clover started to clean all of the cuts that were all over Qrow’s torso, and the other only flinched, but Clover noticed that he was holding back. Some of them were deep and Clover made sure to check that he really didn’t miss any.

“Ok I cleaned them. But I suggest you go take a shower; I can’t be sure that I got everything.”

Qrow nodded and as he walked towards the bedroom and Clover saw his back, he felt his throat tighten.

_Why did he go back down? Why did he let them do that to him? Why did he go back if that was what he got?_

\--

Once Qrow felt the hot water on his skin, his walls broke, and he cried. He let himself fall against the wall, before gliding down. He still tried to be as quiet as possible, so Clover wouldn’t hear it, if there was just the slightest possibility.

_He couldn’t stop them. They should have just killed him. He deserved it, not all of them. He always spoke up for them and broke the rules, so why did they have to be killed. They were innocent and deserved to be free. So why did he survive?_

_Why was he still here? Why didn’t he die with them?_

After gods know how long he sat there, he pushed himself up but still managed to block out all the pain he felt in every inch of his body.

He finished the shower quickly and looked at himself in the mirror, looking if Clover would see that he cried, but it was fine.

Once he walked back into the Living room, Clover smiled at him. “Feeling better?” he wasn’t but nodded.

He sat down again, and Clover grabbed his hand and he felt a warmth go through him. He watched some of his superficial wounds close before Clover let go of his hand. He noticed Qrow’s confused gaze and just smiled as he grabbed a large band aid and placed it on Qrow’s shoulder “I gave you some of my Aura, so some of your wounds would be taken care of.” He looked into Qrow’s eyes again “Do you not have an Aura?”

Qrow just shook his head “We…we were never really allowed to activate it, and when we did, we were punished, or it was stolen.”

“Oh…I’m sorry I- “

“Its fine. They want to see the results of what they do to us. Aura takes away their fun.”

Clover got a bandage and put it around Qrow’s abdomen. “I’m still sorry.” Qrow noticed that Clover still had a question on his tongue.

“Whatever it is, ask.” He simply said and Clover sighed.

“I just…Why did you go back? Why did you go back down if…if they do _this_ to you?”

Qrow looked into his eyes as if it was totally obvious “I protected them. Or, at least I tried.” He furrowed his brows “It was the only reason why I was still fighting and…now they’re… _gone_.” He closed his eyes and swallowed “I don’t know what to do now.”

“Well…I suggest you stay here until you are stable again.”

“...But I am.”

“I meant mentally. I see that you are suffering Qrow, and I totally get it. So, let me help you until you are better again. Please.”

And Qrow couldn’t say no to those begging green eyes.


	11. night terrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Nightmares, Mentions of Death and Blood, Qrow is sad

He found himself back in the club, but time seemed to be frozen. As he looked around, he saw shocked faces, men who were laughing about what happened, people who had tears in their eyes. Then he turned around and wished he wouldn’t have done it. They were looking at him with those white dead eyes that haunted him.

 **“ _Its your fault_.”** He heard behind him and felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around, only to meet Ben who had blood tripping down his face from the wound between his eyes. “ ** _We died because of you_.”**

“I…I never wanted this.”

 **“ _You did this to us.”_** The others were also getting up, covered in blood.

**“ _It’s your fault.”_**

**“Our blood is on your hands**.”

No matter where he turned, they were all around him and it felt like their gazes burned into him and hurt him. He felt tears burn behind his eyes.

**_“Are you happy to be back in Atlas?”_ **

**_“You wanted this to happen.”_ **

**_“Have fun in Atlas.”_ **

“I never wanted this!” his tears were flowing now as he looked at them, hands in shaky fists. “I’m…I’m so sorry, ok?!”

Ben chuckled **_“Keep telling yourself that. Who are you trying to convince?”_**

He felt the gun at the back of his head and kept looking into Ben’s dead eyes “ ** _You don’t deserve to join us. You deserve to live with what you’ve done.”_**

\--

He woke up in a cold sweat with dried tears on his cheeks. He wiped them away with his shaky hands, before he looked around.

He wasn’t in the club. He was in Atlas. He was in Clover’s apartment.

But they were still dead. He closed his eyes held the back of his head, as if he could still feel the gun there. But it wasn’t.

_He was **safe**. He was **alive**. He was **here**. _

He got up and looked towards Clover’s bedroom and bit the inside of his cheek, thinking about what to do now.

He walked to the door and looked at the huntsman laying in his bed. He shut out his thoughts, that were still racing and blaming him.

After a deep breath he walked in and looked around the room. He didn’t know what it was about Clover, but he made him feel safe. Despite everything that happened that day, Clover was able to lift the guilt from his shoulders.

He stood awkwardly beside the bed, fiddling with his fingers. He swallowed before he too in a shaky breath _“C-Clover?”_

The man on the bed moved and slowly opened his eyes, at least that was what Qrow thought, since it was hard to make out the man’s features because of the dim light.

“ _Qrow_?” his voice was raspy as he stretched and sat up straight in his bed. “What’s wrong?”

_Why did he wake him up? What in him drove him to this point?_

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath “I…I can’t sleep.”

Clover looked up at the man before him and only patted the place next to him, and Qrow followed slowly, keeping a suspicious eye on Clover. “What’s keeping you up?”

Qrow couldn’t seem to find his voice or the courage to tell the other. He hugged his knees to his chest and laid his chin on his knees, his wings slightly tucked around him, as if to shield him from the world.

“ _Is it…what happened yesterday?”_ Clover said softly and quietly, as if not to startle the other.

Qrow just nodded and continued to look straight ahead.

“Well, if it helps you, you can sleep here, and I’ll take the couch. Maybe that will help you?” Clover was already getting up but was stopped when cold fingers curled around his wrist. He turned around to Qrow who immediately pulled his hand back, regret written all over him.

“ _Please don’t go_.”

Clover just blinked at the man, before a warm smile spread across his lips and he again joined Qrow on the bed “If you are ok with that, I’ll stay here.” Qrow nodded.

“You know…” Qrow looked at Clover “None of what happened down there is your fault. I don’t wat you to blame yourself, because I see that that is exactly what you are doing. It is easy for me to say that, but it wasn’t your fault.”

“ _But_ \- “

“No ‘buts’. It’s not your fault, and I will tell you that as often as you need to hear it until you get it through that thick skull of yours. I am here for you, and if I can help you in any shape, way or form, you can always ask me or just come to me. I am here for you and I want you to remember that.”

Qrow just looked at Clovers eyes and Clover felt panic slowly crawl up from underneath his skin. _Did he say something wrong? Was he too straight forward with Qrow? Should he have worded it differently?_

Qrow blinked a few times, before looking away and sniffling, and Clover just felt his heart break. “What…what’s wrong? Was it something I said?”

Qrow just shook his head and looked at Clover again, before he pushed himself up and hugged the other man. Clover was taken aback for a second, before he smiled and laid his arms around the shaking man, who cried into his shoulder. He felt the soft wings shakily fold around them and closed his eyes.

“I…I just feel like…I don’t deserve… _this_. I don’t deserve _you_. You don’t deserve someone as useless and broken as me. You shouldn’t have to look after me and babysit me. I will only drag you down with me.”

“Qrow, none of that is true. I _want_ to care for you. I _want_ to help you get better. It is my choice, just as much as it is your choice to be here with me. I don’t want you to ever feel like you have to be here, alright? If you want to go, you are free to leave. You won’t drag me down, because you wont fall. I will catch you and help you get back up. I _want_ to be here for you Qrow.”

The other was silent after that and just cried into his shoulder, and Clover accepted that.


	12. broken pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Self doubt, a lot of thinking, Panicked Qrow

He woke up alone in Clover’s bed. At first, he didn’t know where he was and panic slowly made its way up his skin. But as he looked around, he found himself in Clover’s bedroom, and the bed beside him was empty.

_He must have left for work,_ Qrow thought as he got up, feeling the pain he managed to block out for so long.

He winced as he held his stomach and curled up. He always seemed to be able to just block it all out. Everything they did to him; it didn’t matter, and he didn’t want to let them now. He never wanted to give them that satisfaction, and if it meant they would someday kill him, then so be it.

When he managed to get up onto his shaky legs, he felt nauseous. He slowly made his way to the kitchen, he stumbled but caught himself.

He poured himself a glass of water as he rested against the sink, taking in a pained and shaky breath between his bruised lips.

He closed his eyes and just sighed, trying to ignore that sinking feeling in his chest.

_What was he gonna do now? He dreaded to even think about what would happen after what he had. After the club. But now it was reality. So, what now?_

He made his way towards the couch and laid down, one arm tangling down onto the floor as he looked up at the ceiling.

It was silent and weird. He had gotten used to it as he spend those three weeks here, but now it was familiar, but also seemed extremely new. He was alone with his thoughts in complete silence and didn’t know what to do.

He felt the way his pained chest rose and fell as he breathed. Noticed the way he subconsciously tensed his feet and let them loose, one hanging down onto the floor. He felt restless, and his fingers couldn’t stop but twitch.

He sighed and sat up again, crossing his legs, as he looked around the apartment. He felt caged, even though he had more freedom than he ever had in his life. And that was what stopped him from doing anything. He had no command on what to do. He had to choose, and that was what was unfamiliar. He was lost with his time and didn’t know what to do, so he just spend his time thinking.

He was useless like this. And he knew. And as he realized that he thought that way, his thoughts just started to spiral down again.

He was just another useless animal that didn’t know what to do on its own. Everyone of the Faunus always dreamed of freedom, but when they have it, they are lost. It was a vicious cycle, and the biggest reason a lot of them come back or end it themselves.

He closed his eyes.

He could understand them even more now. He understood the once that were alone too long with themselves. That fell victim to their thoughts and let that consume them. Something stopped him from falling down into that hole in his mind. Into that growing darkness that took more and more of his mind and seemed to take over him.

He got up and took his empty glass. But just as he reached the kitchen, he stumbled again as a sudden joint of pain went through him. He grabbed the counter as he watched the glass slip out of his fingers and crash to the ground. It broke and Qrow flinched as he remembered it.

The memory seemed to take over his mind and he couldn’t do anything against it. The many times they beat him with their glass bottles. The way he got most of the cuts on his arms was from defending against them until they broke or were smashed against a wall, waking him to only torment him more.

He only slipped out of it when he felt a hand on his shoulder, only making him jump away from the person and holding his hand up in defense. “ _Please…d-don’t_ \- “

As he opened his teary eyes, he met Clovers soft but pained expression “Sorry, you looked lost so I…”

Qrow shook his head, holding his stomach again after it hurt from his sudden movement. Clover just looked down at the broken glass and slowly bent down to pick up the shards. Qrow also bent down quickly, anxiety taking over him because _he_ broke Clovers glass. If that wasn’t reason enough for him to get hit, then he didn’t know what was.

As he made his way to pick up one of the shards, Clover stopped him with soft fingers “Stop it, you’ll only get yourself hurt. Let me do it.”

So Qrow just watched as Clover picked up one fragment after the other, before throwing them into the trash.

After that he turned around to Qrow again, who was still on his knees and crouched down, looking at his fingers. As he walked towards the Faunus, he saw scared eyes looking up at him and saw how Qrow’s breathing fastened, just by the way his chest rose and fell faster.

So, Clover just stopped and slowly crouched down to Qrow’s level again “You don’t have to answer but, what happened?”

Qrow seemed to look through him with glassy eyes “Aren’t you…going to punish me for breaking your glass?” And the genuine confusion in Qrow’s voice made Clovers heart tighten a little. It just showcased how broken the other man truly was.

“No Qrow. _Never_.” Qrow looked down again, as if he didn’t believe Clover “Qrow, I’m never going to hurt you. And if it happens without me noticing, because its something I said or…gods forbid something I did then…that’s never on purpose and you can quote me on that.”

Qrow bit his lip and only nodded, so Clover got up again and slowly reached out his hand to said man. Qrow looked up to him and slowly took it, letting himself be pulled up by the Atlesian.

“Don’t worry about the glass Qrow.” Clover said with a smile “Its just a glass, I have many more than I need anyway. I don’t blame you or fault you, it just happens sometimes, you know. You don’t want to know how many glasses I trashed over the years.”

He watched as Qrow slowly nodded “Have you eaten anything?” Qrow shook his head “Well then, how about I cook something up for us. Wanna help me?”


	13. relate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Nothing really, Qrow feels out of place

“Hey, Qrow?” said man turned around on the sofa when he heard Clover call out for him. “You maybe want to join me and the rest of the Ace Ops on our check up walk through Atlas Academy? I thought it would maybe do you some good to get out of here.”

Qrow looked at his fingers before he just nodded and went to get a jacket.

As they made their way to the rest of the Ace Ops Clover noticed that Qrow seemed tense and how the man’s gaze looked around the walls and the floor, avoiding eye contact with every person they passed. He saw the way the people looked at him and made sure to look those people in the eyes until they felt uncomfortable and looked away in shame, because he still had a relatively high reputation in Atlas and you didn’t really want to mess with Clover.

Once they reached their special break room the rest of the Ace Ops already waited for them. Clover just smiled and greeted them, seeing the confusion on the other faces. None of them wanted to ask Clover though, so they just greeted him.

He saw that especially Marrow seemed unable to rip his eyes from Qrow, but his look was different. And when he looked to his side, he saw that Qrow looked around the room, eyes slipping to Marrow every now and then.

“Sorry that we are late. I just thought it would be a good idea to bring Qrow along.” Clover explained the situation, hands on his hip and the rest nodded.

They all knew what had happened. He briefed them on the situation and everything that went down. Their main mission now was to find those murderers after all and to destroy their crime ring.

“Ok, lets go then.” Harriet answered, looking Qrow up and down before she started walking, the rest of them following her.

Clover normally walked in the front, as their leader he was kinda supposed to do that. But he decided to walk in the back with Qrow and Marrow, not wanting to leave Qrow alone and not wanting to take him with him to the front.

Clover had noticed how quiet and tense Qrow was since they left his apartment. He still only looked at his feet, avoiding eye contact with anyone in Atlas, and Clover had a suspicion as to why.

He got slightly closer to Qrow as they walked across the campus “ _You alright?”_

Qrow looked up and met Clovers eyes, nodding. “ _S-Sure. Fine.”_

Clover slightly raised an eyebrow in concern, knowing that that was a blatant lie. But before he could say anything else, he heard someone call his name and looked to his right, seeing Winter looking at him.

The rest looked at him because he _was_ working after all, so he looked back at Qrow “I’m gonna be right back, ok?” he looked past Qrow to Marrow, seeing as Qrow seemed the most comfortable with him, making sure to emphasize with his eyes only what he meant to Marrow, who only nodded.

\--

He felt as if he was on display again. And now that Clover went off to talk with that woman, he felt that sinking feeling in his stomach again. He didn’t belong here and felt like everyone was watching him.

He had his arms crossed over his chest and felt some of his wounds still hurting but ignored it. His hands were shaking but he tried to ignore it, the same went for his shallow fast breathing. And he seemed to be doing a good job at keeping a low profile for the Ace Ops. Everyone except the Faunus that was standing beside him.

“ _Are you alright?”_ he heard his soft warm voice whisper to him and looked up at the man. He found that familiar uncertain spark in his eyes that betrayed him and Qrow seemed to relax immediately, feeling a certain connection between them.

“ _Been better_.” He answered short and quiet and Marrow nodded, looking at the rest of the team.

“How about you three go up ahead and we wait on Clover?” the rest turned to them and Qrow immediately returned his eyes to the clean stones they were standing on.

“Sure thing. Keep in touch.” The small girl answered as the three started walking.

“I’m sorry…for what happened.” He heard Marrow say, once the rest was out of earshot. “I can’t imagine how hard it is…how hard everything _has been_ for you up until this point.”

They sat down on one of the benches and Qrow sighed. “It was normal.”

“Yeah but it shouldn’t be.” He looked at Marrow and he knew that they both understood this better than anyone here in Atlas.

“How…how did you become part of the Ace Ops?” Qrow asked the big question that had been in the back of his mind ever since he saw the Faunus, the day they saved him.

Marrow laughed softly and leaned forward, looking at Clover who was still talking to the woman who had taken out her scroll to show him something. “ _Clover_.” He looked back at Qrow again “He saved me and made me part of his group. I…I had it nowhere near as bad as you, I grew up here in Atlas, but I was always the outcast and always bullied; by students and teachers alike.”

He sighed “But then Clover saved me one day. We both went in the Academy and had a few lessons together. He also talked to me, which everyone else always avoided. But he saved me when some bullies tried to beat me up after school.” He smiled as he thought back, and Qrow looked back at Clover.

_The man really was a hero._

“Clover has a good heart and he loves to help. He hates to see people suffer and all he wants if equality. He goes the extra mile to get people behind bars, especially those that abuse Faunus. And I am forever grateful for him; for all he did for me.”

Clover looked at them and smiled softly, before turning back to the woman. “ _Wow_.” Qrow just said, not really knowing what to say.

“I guess all I want to say is…I know how hard it can be up here. The looks you get; the things people call after you; I know how that feels. So…if you ever want to talk or anything…I am here for you. You seem to know better than anyone here how it is to…be yourself.”

Qrow looked at Marrow with wide eyes, not really knowing what to do with this sudden kindness. His attention was pulled from Marrow when he heard steps come towards them and he looked up at welcoming green eyes and a soft smile “Sorry, but that was important. You two good?” Clover asked, brows slightly furrowed in concern.

Marrow looked at Qrow and smiled “I think so.”

And Qrow managed to return a small smile, still thinking about what Marrow had said. He didn’t even notice the way Clover looked at them, happy that Qrow was able to talk with Marrow. Grateful that he maybe has a better chance at getting better with Marrow on his side, because as much as Clover could do, he would never know how it is to be a Faunus.

So hopefully, things would get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I am so so sorry that I haven't updated this story in a hot minute. It's just that I have certain ideas for this story, but feel like they would feel forced if I brought them in now. So if you have any ideas or things you really want to happen in this story, please comment them. I am pretty lost at the moment and your help would really be appreciated. I will update this more often now, so be prepared :)
> 
> Thank you for reading and I guess thank you if you have any ideas or things you really want to happen. Have a nice day! :)


	14. setback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Panic Attack

Clover woke up earlier than normal. It wasn’t the sun that woke him like it normally would. It wasn’t his alarm clock. He was just awake and couldn’t fall asleep anymore. He turned onto his back and looked to his left where Qrow was laying, curled up and sound asleep. He saw that he had his brows furrowed and that his hands were shaking slightly.

He had been plagued by nightmares of that day ever since it happened. He often woke up in a cold sweat with tears in his eyes or screamed, seemingly relieving the past. So, Clover made a deal with him that, whenever he has a nightmare again or feels unsafe alone, that he could come to Clover and either sleep in his bed or wake him up to talk.

Clover pulled Qrow’s blanket a little higher over the man’s body, before he sighed and got up, stretching.

It had been hard, for both of them. He worked nonstop to try and find the bastards that went on that killing spree, but they seemed to have vanished into thin air. Every search and walk through Mantle were unsuccessful and Clover started to get frustrated with making no progress. He wanted to get them behind bars, even better to see them dead.

But he shouldn’t be the judge of that. He should bring them in, and justice would be served either way.

He looked at Qrow again. He didn’t want to imagine how hard it must be for him. And not knowing what to do or how to help Qrow, and make it better, was making him feel this certain guilt. Qrow seemed more stable, but who knows what was really going on in the man.

He noticed the way he sometimes just stared into nothingness or tried to fight tears. He saw that he wanted to hide how broken he really was, but he was slipping up. Clover just wanted to help him and take the pain away, the pain of all sorts. The mental pain, the obvious physical pain. Everything.

He walked into the kitchen and made himself a cup of tea, never really being a coffee person. As he brewed the water, he heard a knock on his door and made his way towards it. He was expecting anyone but General Ironwood, who looked just as exhausted as Clover felt.

“Sir, can I help you?”

The General only sighed “Can I come in?” and Clover had a bad feeling about this, because there was obviously something wrong.

“Of course.” After he closed the door behind him, James turned to him.

“Is Qrow around?”

Clover walked into his open kitchen, still looking at the General “He’s still sleeping. Had a rough night.” And James just nodded in understanding, as he sat down at Clovers table.

Clover joined him shortly after “Can I get you anything?” the General only shook his head in answer, as he looked at Clover.

“I have bad news,” He said after he sighed.”, regarding Qrow and our mission.”

Clover felt a nervous flutter in his stomach “What is it about?”

The General got out his scroll, projecting an image of an Atlas professor Clover recognized, but didn’t know the name of. “I think you have seen this gentleman before. His name is Arthur Watts and he works here in Atlas. We’ve had an eye on him for a while, he always seemed suspicious.”

Clover nodded as he took a sip of his tea, hoping it would calm his mind. James sighed again “He wrote a letter to me, addressing the whole situation. From the shooting, to the illegal business taking place regarding human trafficking with the Faunus, same as the abuse against them. He said that it was all fabricated by us, and a direct attack against him and his business down in Mantle.”

Clover furrowed his brows “What business does he own exactly?”

James, knowing Clover, knew that the man got what he was hinting at “He gives Faunus a way to ‘ _integrate them into normal human life’_ , presumably giving them a shot at it.”

“So, he’s behind this.”

“Exactly. We can’t pin him on it yet, but we just need him to slip up. And me getting this letter means he knows we are on to him.”

Clover traced the top of his mug with his finger “But…what does this have to do with Qrow?”

James’ expression seemed to fall “Well the letter continued-“ he pulled up another piece of it, turning Clover’s attention to it “-and he says that he has a contract with Qrow, stating that he practically owns him and that we have to return him to Professor Watts, or else legal action will follow.”

Clover let his hand fall on the table “ _What_?!”

James sighed “I tried looking into everything to find a way to prevent it, but…” he sighed again, tracing his fingers over his temple, as if to massage away his everlasting headache “…he can bend the law however he wants to. The document is forged, but we can’t prove that.”

“ _I have to go back_?” both of the Atlesians turned around as they heard Qrow’s shaky voice. He was at the verge of tears and it seemed like he couldn’t rip his eyes from the picture of Arthur Watts. The men at the table saw a deep running fear in the Faunus, and Clover got up, rushing to catch Qrow before he collapsed onto the ground, shaking and sobbing.

Clover turned to James “We can’t let that happen, Sir.”

“I will try everything in my power to prevent that from happening. You just focus on keeping Qrow save here. If anyone tries to come here and take him, don’t do it and inform me immediately.” After that he got up, putting his scroll back in his pocket.

“Yes, Sir.” Clover answered, while he still held Qrow and tried to somewhat calm him.

\--

“ _I have to go back_.” He murmured to himself with a shaky broken voice and was interrupted by his own sobs. It was like a mantra and he repeated it again and again, clutching onto Clover, who caressed his arm soothingly.

“No, you don’t. We will prevent that.” Clover tried to get Qrow out of that mindset, but it seemed to be useless. Clover closed his eyes and held Qrow, thinking that this would help the other more in this moment than every word he would throw at him.

He would try everything to prevent anyone ever harming Qrow again. Knowing that the General was on his side calmed him, knowing he wasn’t alone on this. They would protect Qrow, whatever the cost.


	15. doubt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Self-Blaming, Self-Doubt, Reference to Self-Harm and Suicide attempt, Suicidal Thoughts

Once Qrow was somewhat stable again, or at least when he was responsive again, Clover managed to sit him down on the sofa, sitting next to him, while the man sniffled softly, wiping away tears that were still flowing. Clover didn’t know what to do or say, so he just sat next to Qrow, out of fear to make everything even worse, and waited.

“ _They are gonna come for me, aren’t they_?” Qrow whispered, his knees hugged close to his chest.

“They will _try_ , but they _will not_ get to you.” Clover said, not wanting to lie to the man.

“But what if they get me? What if they wont stop killing until they get me? Maybe they should get me, so they would stop? What if- “

“Hey…” Clover interrupted Qrow softly, laying his hand on Qrow’s, making the man look at him. “This has to stop.” Clover hated to admit it, but he felt this sinking feeling in his stomach as he looked into Qrow’s eyes. He couldn’t quite place what he saw in those crimson beauties, but it wasn’t good. “None of what happened is your fault. None of it. We will stop them, and they won’t get you or anyone else. You deserve to be here and alive.”

Qrow looked down again “ _But why_?” he looked at Clover again, and it felt as if someone crushed Clovers lungs, with the way Qrow looked at him.

“Because everything that happened to you and all of what they said to you to convince you that you don’t deserve…life…it wasn’t in _your_ control. It wasn’t in your control how you were born, if human or Faunus. But you can control how to stay alive and what to do now. It’s in your hands now, and you deserve this freedom.” Clover felt a sudden pain behind his eyes but tried to ignore it.

Qrow didn’t answer him and Clover felt this deep primal fear but didn’t know why.

\--

Clover didn’t go to work that day, mainly because he was ordered to by the General, but also because he was afraid to leave Qrow’s side. There was something about him ever since he saw the Professor and heard they were coming for him. It was as if something snapped within Qrow.

And it scared Clover.

It scared him not to know what happened and what was going on inside Qrow.

Qrow was even quieter and didn’t move from his spot on the sofa, eyes glued to nothing in particular. He didn’t move when Clover made something to eat. Didn’t move when Clover sat next to him. Didn’t move when Clover talked to him.

Clover had to go onto his balcony and calm himself and just breathe. He closed his eyes as he rested his arms on the railing and took some deep breaths of fresh cold air.

 _“I’m sorry…”_ he opened his eyes again and turned to his right, seeing that Qrow had followed him, looking down with those empty eyes.

“Why are you sorry? What happened?”

Qrow looked at him “I’m sorry I’m bothering you. You seem upset and…I’m sorry to make you feel that way. I can leave, if that- “

Clover shut Qrow up with a hug. He hugged Qrow close and felt that the smaller man froze for a second, before returning it with shaking arms. Clover had to swallow and hope that the tears that he felt burning behind his eyes wouldn’t spill over, but it was too late.

“ _Don’t_. Please, Qrow. Just…It’s all gonna be okay, alright. It’s _not you_ that makes me upset its…its myself alright? I hate to see you like this and want to help, but I’m…I’m scared to ruin it. To ruin you and your progress and…” he sighed “I am sorry Qrow. That I made you feel guilty without realizing it. Its _not_ you. It’s _never you_ that makes me feel like this, alright?”

Qrow nodded against his shoulder and held Clover tighter, making Clovers deep fear retreat the tiniest bit.

“Please Qrow…tell me how I can help.”

Qrow swallowed before he whispered “ _You are already doing it._ ”

\--

He watched as Clover slept beside him in his bed. He felt restless and couldn’t sleep, the threat of **them** just bursting through the door in any minute made him feel panicked. But he wasn’t scared for his well-being. He worried about Clover.

He had been getting accustomed to the man, and just imagining that he could get hurt because of him and his past…his home. He wasn’t sure he could live with that. With knowing he was the reason Clover would be hurt or, even worse, killed.

He sighed an sat up.

**_So why not just leave? Why not fly down to Mantle and hand yourself to your masters? You know all to well where they are, you just have to go there._ **

But something held him back and he knew what, or better who, it was. He turned around to Clover again.

He was afraid this would happen. He was afraid to get close to Clover, even though the man made it look so easy and comforting. He knew it would help him and his mental health to finally have someone to trust. But he was afraid because of those same reasons.

_What if he was just being used by Clover? What if the man just wanted to exploit him? What if he got into trouble because of Qrow? What if he got hurt?_

And his fears seemed to slowly become reality.

The man’s charm made it easy to open up, even for him. He felt truly safe with Clover around, and he loved but also hated it.

He didn’t want this, but at the same time he did want it.

He got up and made his way into the bathroom, making sure to lock the door behind him, before sliding down. He held his face in his hands as his wings fluttered around him.

_He hated this. He hated himself. He hated this situation. He brought it upon himself, but now he had to pull Clover into this as well. If he could just-_

That was when he abruptly opened his eyes and looked at his scarred arm. He slowly caressed them with his fingers before he closed his eyes and got up, looking in the mirror, meeting his own puffy eyes. He didn’t even realize he had been crying yet again.

He leaned onto the sink and looked at himself.

_He could do it. He could just end it. End it before Clover got hurt or pulled too far into this._

_He would be just another one of the many who can’t take it anymore. He wouldn’t be special or different anymore._

_He had tried it before but was found by one of his masters that patched him up and then punished him for it. He could do it again._

He closed his eyes as he looked onto his shaky hands, before he pushed himself off of the sink, getting out of the bathroom and making his way to the kitchen.

_He knew what to do._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be another upload later but don't quote me on that. Stay safe and have a good day! <3


	16. standstill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: some really heavy and serious topics here, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Mention of Blood
> 
> Be save <3

Clover woke up in a cold sweat, sitting straight up in his bed, feeling out of breath. He had this weird bad feeling but didn’t know what it was about. He looked to his side where he expected to see Qrow sound asleep, but the bed was empty and only a black feather reminded him of the man that was supposed to sleep there.

Concern immediately flamed up in the back of his head and he got up, deciding to look for Qrow.

He knocked on the bathroom door, before he opened it, finding it empty. He furrowed his brows, ignoring his sweaty hands and racing heart.

He made his way further through their apartment and stopped suddenly, feeling stunned and unable to move. He stopped at the kitchen entrance and couldn’t believe his eyes.

It felt as though the world had stopped and he rushed into it, stopping next to the man laying on the ground. His mind was racing, same for his heart. He felt out of breath and his mouth was dry.

 **Blood**. That was the first thing his mind comprehended. There was blood…and a lot of it. He turned to his right and grabbed a towel, pressing down on Qrow’s lower arm, hoping to stop the bleeding for a bit.

The next thing he saw was the knife that laid next to the man, and he grabbed it and threw it out of reach, while he laid Qrow down on his legs, one hand pressing down on his open arm, the other checking if he still had a pulse.

“ _Qrow_ … _fuck_ Qrow please…” he ignored how shaky his voice was and how dizzy he felt; it was more important to help Qrow. “Can you hear me, Qrow? _Please_ …Qrow…”

He watched Qrow’s face as his hand searched for his scroll, which he thankfully thought about grabbing from his nightstand. His eyes widened as he saw Qrow’s eyes flutter open the tiniest bit.

His breathing was shallow, and Clover didn’t want to imagine how much he was hurting “Hey Qrow…just…just focus on me, alright? Focus on my voice.” He swallowed, feeling as if someone had just punched him in the stomach.

“I am here, alright? _I’m here_.” With one hand he managed to scroll through his contacts and getting the emergency medical team on call.

“… _Clover_?” his voice was raspy and quiet, and Clover noticed his own tears.

“I am here Qrow. I’m…I’m _not_ leaving. I’m never leaving you. _Gods_ , I’m never leaving you.”

After he somehow managed to tell them what happened he let his scroll fall down next to him, completely focusing on Qrow again, noticing that he seemed to drift away slowly. Panic rose in him and gripped every fiber of his being.

“Hey Qrow, come on _please_ …don’t…don’t close your eyes alright? Look at me, _please_ look at me.” He looked towards the door, hoping the medics would come any second now.

“ _I_ …I don’t know why…why you though that…that _this_ was the way out. I…I don’t know…but…this is _never_ the way Qrow. Please…never do this again. I am here for… _for y-you_ alright? I’m here to help. I…I… _care_ about you…a lot… _fuck_ please…”

When he heard the team bust through his door he felt as if he wasn’t in his body anymore, it felt more like he was watching it from far away.

They patched Qrow’s arm up and got him on a gurney, before rushing down the hallways.

And Clover stood there and still had his eyes fixated on that spot in his kitchen.

\--

He felt thoroughly exhausted and didn’t know how long he had been sitting in the waiting room, nervously tapping his foot on the floor.

He couldn’t get the pictures from last night out of his head. The blood had burned itself into his brain.

 _Why_? That was the biggest question. _Why did Qrow do it? Why did he try it? Why did he want to end it?_

He couldn’t help but also blame himself. He should have seen what was off. He noticed that Qrow was off but didn’t know what it was. If he had just figured it out, maybe this all could have been avoided. Maybe, gods forbid, it was something he did that drove Qrow over the edge.

He didn’t know, and that was killing him and eating away at his mind.

When a doctor stopped in front of Clover he looked up at the man, who asked him to follow him to a room.

The man sighed and scratched his temple, before he started speaking “So Mister Ebi, we asked Qrow if it was okay if we shared his medical information with you and he agreed for us to do it.” Clover nodded and crossed his arms over his chest “There were two deep long cuts along his arm, and because of their position and the way he did it, it was hard for us to actually take care of it and stitch it up. But we did it and it should heal without consequences.”

“ _Thank gods_.” Clover sighed in relief. “Can I talk to him?”

“If you get a word out of him, sure. He didn’t talk to any of us. But before you can go in, we have to talk about something else.”

“What is it?”

“It’s his mental health. I talked with a psychiatrist and they have to keep him for a few days after we let him out of here. Suicide watch.”

Clover only nodded at that “Of course, I just want him to get better again. But…can I be around, if something…uncalled for happens?”

“I would have to talk with the psychology ward, but it should be alright.”

“Thank you, doctor.”

“No problem, Sir.” And after that the doctor left, leaving Clover alone in front of Qrow’s door.

He wanted to open it, but hesitated. He had his hand on the doorknob and after a deep breath managed to open it.

He closed it behind him and when he turned to Qrow he felt his heart sink. He sat there, making himself as small as possible, while the fingers of his healthy arm played with the rim of the blanket. He seemed exhausted and… _broken_.

Once he looked up and met Clovers eyes, Clover felt fresh tears building in his eyes.

“ _C-Clover_ …” he sounded surprised, but scared “ _I_ …I am _sorry_ I...” he sniffled and looked down again “I’m sorry I _didn’t_ \- “

But clover just walked over to Qrow, making him tense and look up at him with scared eyes.

Clover sat down next to Qrow on his bed and looked at Qrow, before he opened his arms as an open invitation, not saying anything because he didn’t trust his voice. Qrow just looked at him for a second, before he took his chance and hugged Clover.

As soon as he was in Clovers arms, he started crying and Clover couldn’t stop his own tears as well.


	17. restart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Mention of Blood, Regret, over all not that heavy

When Qrow stopped crying, they kept hugging. Clover felt the Faunus shaking slightly and carefully caressed his back. He had noticed that they restrained his wings, meaning he couldn’t leave. He understood why they did it, but still hated it, using this to keep him here, tying him up.

He let his hand softly grace through the soft warm feathers, feeling how Qrow relaxed as he did it.

He swallowed, hoping that that would rebuild his voice, which he knew was wrecked “ _I…I thought I lost you…_ ” he only whispered into Qrow’s hair, making the other man’s grip tighten in his shirt. “I…I can’t even begin to fathom what you are going through right now. I can only imagine it, because I sadly can’t look into your head. You don’t have to tell me anything you are not comfortable sharing with me, Qrow. Just… _please_ …don’t do this ever again. Come to me. I am _here_ for you because I _care_ about you.” He sighed and closed his eyes.

“ _I_ …” Qrow started, but Clover noticed how the man struggled.

Clover slightly pushed him away, but only far enough so he could look him into his eyes and hold his face softly in his hand, looking at Qrow with such kindness and… _what was it that Qrow saw in the man’s eyes?_

“Its okay Qrow. If its…hard to talk about right now, know that I am not going anywhere.” And the regret that washed over Qrow made his heart tighten.

_How did he think that that was the right way out? Why did he fall for his toxic thoughts again? How did he ever think it was the right thing to do when he had Clover looking at him like that?_

He felt exhausted and he felt a throbbing headache behind his eyes. “Can you…stay here?” Qrow asked cautiously and Clover looked next to the bed, seeing a table and chairs.

“Of course.” So, Clover got up and pulled the chair next to Qrow’s bed, seeing how exhausted and tired Qrow looked as he laid back down into the soft pillow. “How about you rest up some more? You deserve it.”

Qrow looked at Clover “Are you going to leave?”

Clover smiled reassuringly at Qrow, softly taking his hand “No, I will be right here when you wake up. That a deal?”

Qrow smiled softly at the man and only nodded, as he laid back and fell asleep faster than he imagined.

\--

Clover didn’t know and didn’t care how long he sat there on the chair, still holding Qrow’s hand absentmindedly. He had his scroll in his free hand and scrolled through the news to get his mind back to normal again, when he heard the door of Qrow’s room open.

He looked to his right and smiled when he saw Marrow, standing there awkwardly, as if he didn’t know if he should be there or not.

“Its okay Marrow.” Then he gestured towards the free chair and Marrow sat down.

It was quiet between them and they just looked at Qrow and how peaceful he looked. “ _I’m sorry to hear what happened.”_ Marrow said softly and Clover looked at him. “Are you okay?”

They were pretty much the closest out of all of the Ace Ops. Maybe it was because of their past, maybe it was because Clover just accepted everyone and Marrow was a Faunus, implying that the rest didn’t want anything to do with him. But reality was that the rest of them just saw them as work partners. They would only do work stuff and then go back to their normal lives.

But not Marrow and Clover.

“Will be. Its…” he sighed, softly caressing the back of Qrow’s hand with his thumb “Its just…all really fresh you know.” He closed his eyes and tried not to remember the blood on his kitchen floor. “ _I just hope he’s gonna be okay.”_ He said and looking back at Qrow, looking at his heavily bandaged left arm.

“I am sure he will be.” Clover looked at Marrow, the man softly smiling at him “He’s got _you_ after all.”

Clover slightly furrowed his brows “That’s what I am worried about. I…I’m scared that I won’t be able to help him in certain situations _and_ …” he sighed again “ _I just don’t wanna lose him_.”

He looked at Marrow again as he felt the Faunus’ hand on his shoulder “You are not alone in this Clover. You got me and the others. Hell, even the General and Winter are standing behind you on this one. I just meant that he trusts you, and you sure work miracles.”

Clover chuckled softly at that “Now you are giving me too much credit, don’t you think?” Marrow just rolled his eyes at Clover, smiling “But thank you. I…I think I needed that.”

“I’m here when I’m needed.” Marrow shrugged “Don’t worry Clover. It’s all gonna be okay.”

After that, Marrow’s scroll beeped and the looked at it “Duty calls.” He got up and looked at Qrow “Tell him I said hi and wish him the best.”

“Will do. Good luck.”

Marrow just chuckled “Bye lucky boy.” Making Clover chuckle, never realizing how often he referred to luck.

\--

When Qrow slowly but surely opened his eyes, Clovers attention was immediately pulled towards him, pocketing his scroll and turning to the man. Qrow sat up slightly, stretching and wincing in pain, fingers touching his bandage.

“ _Are you okay_?” Clover asked, already alerted.

“Y-yeah. Gotta be more careful though.” He said softly, turning to the other man, looking him in the eyes. “ _You are still here.”_

“Did you think I would leave?” and Qrow hated that he doubted Clover after everything.

“ _Well_ …”

“ _Hey_ …don’t worry. I’m not going anywhere, like I said already. I am never leaving your side, unless you want me to.”

After that, they just looked at each other, the beeping of Qrow’s heart monitor the only thing keeping the room from total silence. “ _Thank you, Clover_.” Qrow whispered and it seemed like he didn’t really want to say it, but it just slipped out.

“For what?”

“Everything…I…I guess. Just…” he sighed and laid his hand on Clovers, slightly grabbing it “… _thank you.”_

And Clover smiled, turning his hand so he could also hold onto Qrow’s cold hand. “I would do anything if it meant you were safe.”

And Qrow could feel a soft blush forming on his cheeks, ignoring the pain and regret that pained his every movement.


	18. better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: --

It’s been a week since the original accident and Qrow was finally getting out of the clinic. The psychiatrists kept Clover up to date on Qrow’s well being and mental state, and now they were sure that he wasn’t going to try it again and will be safe at home, so they let Clover get the man.

He wasn’t allowed to see him the last few days, because it could make Qrow relapse and make his condition worse.

So, Clover sat in the designated waiting area, when he turned around and saw Qrow and a nurse walking towards him. He got up and couldn’t help but smile. The nurse only told Clover that Qrow should be doing fine, but as soon as he seemed to portray any self-destructive tendencies, he should call them, to prevent anything bad to happen.

Qrow used his chance as soon as the nurse was away to hug Clover. Clover sighed with a smile, as he held the other man in his arms, feeling Qrow’s wings flutter slightly. “ _How are you doing_?” Clover asked softly.

“Better, I think. I…I want to get better. What I did was stupid.”

“It wasn’t stupid. You made a mistake, but you now know that it was wrong and won’t do it again, _right_?” there was this nervous minimal shaking in his voice.

“Right.”

Once Qrow let go of Clover, said man still having his hands on Qrow’s arms, smiled, and Clovers heart seemed to skip a beat. That was the first real smile he saw from the man. A smile that reached his eyes and made them shine.

“Can we go home? I…really wanna leave this place.” Qrow said and Clover was pulled out of his thoughts, taking Qrow’s backpack and taking his hand away from Qrow’s arm.

\--

As soon as they reached their apartment, he saw how Qrow tensed a little as he looked over to the kitchen. Clover noticed immediately and grabbed Qrow’s hand in a soft grip, squeezing it softly. “ _Everything is okay_.” Qrow looked up at Clover and only nodded. “I want to hear you say it.”

Qrow swallowed and took a deep breath “ _Everything is okay_.” And as soon as those words were over his lips, he seemed to relax a bit.

After that they both sat down on the sofa, Clover turning on the TV, scroll in hand. Qrow sat next to him, legs crossed, hands softly resting on them. He felt his eyes slipping to Qrow’s bandaged arm again and swallowed, as he looked at his missions for tomorrow.

He didn’t notice how Qrow got slightly closer, he only noticed him yawn. “You tired?”

Qrow looked at him and chuckled “Yeah sorry.”

“No need to apologize.”

After that it was quiet between them again, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. He saw that Qrow played with his fingers, until he rested them on his legs again, starting to speak.

“I am _sorry_ Clover for…for what I did.” Clover turned to Qrow, closing his scroll, letting it rest next to him on the sofa. Qrow furrowed his brows and looked down at his fingers “I…I don’t know what drove me to that point again. I…it just seemed like the best way out of… _everything_ you now?” he sighed and closed his eyes, before he looked over at Clover “I thought I would make everything easier that way. Stop the murders, would stop them from hurting you and you getting pulled further into this than you already are but…” he shook his head slightly “When I…saw the way you looked at me…I realized that…” he looked into Clovers eyes “…that it was wrong and that I made a mistake.”

Clover was speechless and only nodded, still listening to the man. “I…I don’t want to promise anything because…I can’t really trust my own mind enough to make shallow promises to you. I just want you to know that I am sorry.”

Qrow looked at Clover with unsure eyes, so Clover only took Qrow’s hand in his own, making Qrow smile softly “It’s okay Qrow, it _really_ is. I’m not mad at you or anything like that. I…I mean I thought about it and…and why you maybe tried to…” he smiled as Qrow laid his other hand on top of Clovers “I’m just glad you are _still_ here, sitting next to me.”

He saw Qrow sighing, relaxing, before he nodded.

\--

The next morning Clover woke up before Qrow, looking next to himself on the bed, happy to see the other man laying there again. He smiled to himself as he watched the other man for a few seconds. What he didn’t expect was for the other man to wake up and those two crimson beauties looking at him, sleep still prominent in them.

He sat up slightly, before he yawned and stretched, before he laid down again, looking at Clover.

“Good Morning.” Clover said and saw Qrow smile.

“Good Morning to you too.”

“How did you sleep?”

“Better than in that hospital. Finally, don’t feel tired after waking up anymore.” He slightly rolled his eyes “Well, I don’t feel as tired anymore as I did there.”

Clover looked at him with curiosity “What exactly did they do?”

Qrow hesitated “Some tasks and exercises that I can do to get my mind off of…you know. But that wasn’t even _that_ bad. What made it bad was…” he looked into Clovers eyes again “…the other people that were there.”

Clover leaned on his hand, laying on his side while he looked at Qrow “Wait what did they do?”

Qrow looked down “Well they…you know…the usual. The name calling, the whistles and just in general.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. Did you tell the nurses?”

“I did but…nothing really came from that.”

Clover smiled softly “Well don’t beat yourself up about it. I will find out who those people were and have a _nice_ conversation with them.”

Qrow looked at Clover with big eyes “You…you don’t have to do that. Really its nothing.”

“Well it is, because it hurt you and you were supposed to get comfort and understanding there, not be shamed for who you are. I care about you and your well-being and knowing that those people did those horrible things to you and me letting them get away with it by not doing anything is not acceptable in any shape, way or form.” Clover smiled “I appreciate you telling me this. It…it really means a lot, knowing that you trust me.”

Qrow smiled at that and looked down, avoiding Clover’s eyes.


	19. calm

Clover got up and made it his task to cook both of them a nice breakfast, relaxing with a sigh, just knowing that Qrow was here, alive and breathing.

He turned to his side, towards the kitchen entrance, and saw that Qrow seemed to be in thought, looking into the kitchen while he stood in the door frame. Clover put their eggs and bacon on their respective plates “You alright?” he asked softly, making Qrow softly shake his head, to get out of his thoughts, and look at Clover.

He automatically took his hand away from his bandage and nodded “Y-Yeah just thinkin’.”

“You want to tell me what you were thinking about?” Cover asked as he made his way towards his table, putting their plates down, making his way back in the kitchen to get their cups of tea, while Qrow sat down at his place on the table.

“Don’t worry Clover, its nothing really.”

Clover put Qrow’s cup down and met Qrow’s eyes, before he nodded and sat down beside him “Alright, but you can tell me anything. No matter how unimportant it may seem to you.”

Qrow looked at Clover, and not being able to hold the man’s soft gaze, looked away quickly, making Clover only smile to himself.

After that it was quiet between them, both of them just eating. That was until Qrow broke the silence “Do…Do you have to go on any missions today?” he hated how desperate he sounded, not wanting the man to leave him alone by himself.

“Yeah but…they are all up here in Atlas. A meeting with the General and the other Ace Ops and after that just filling out reports.” Clover rested his one arm on the table, pushing his plate away a little. “I would suggest you come along, because I don’t want to leave you here alone all by yourself.”

“Really?”

“Yeah why not. Its all just boring stuff anyway. But _I_ didn’t say that.” He said with a smile and a wink, as he got up and carried their plates to the kitchen again, and Qrow’s soft chuckle made his heart beat faster.

\--

While Clover was getting dressed for work Qrow was in the bathroom, taking a shower. When Clover then heard the water stop, he looked to the door, as he buttoned up his shirt. When the door opened and he saw Qrow looking at him, he couldn’t help but smile. _He really needed to calm down._

“Could you maybe help me?” Qrow asked softly, and Clover got over to him.

“Sure, what is it?” and he had an answer as he looked at Qrow, seeing his arm, noticing that Qrow wanted him to bandage it up. “Oh…yeah sure I can do that.”

So, Clover got into the bathroom, Qrow following him. He leaned down and got a fresh bandage out of his drawer, turning to Qrow, who looked anywhere but his arm.

Clover took Qrow’s hand, slowly and softly bandaging it, feeling his heart ache as he saw the cuts that were slowly but surely healing. Once he finished and fixated the bandage, he still held Qrow’s hand, making the man look up at him.

He didn’t need to say anything, his eyes said it for him, making Qrow slightly squeeze Clover hand in his “S-Shouldn’t we get going? You know…meeting and…”

Clover cleared his throat as he let go of Qrow’s hand “Right, we are going to be late.”

And Qrow looked after the man, catching himself staring and smiling to himself without realizing it.

\--

As they sat in the meeting, Qrow right next to Clover, Qrow realized that Clover wasn’t kidding. It really was boring. He had noticed the way the other Ace Ops nodded to him, and he was slightly taken aback when the General and Winter greeted him as well, not a hint of passive aggressiveness in their voices.

He played with his fingers, as the General stood in the front, talking about some military stuff Qrow didn’t find even the slightest bit interesting. _But hey, at least he wasn’t alone at home, overthinking and making dumb decisions._

It helped him, because the General had a pleasant vice and despite not caring for the topic, he liked listening to him talk, getting his mind off of himself.

He looked over at Clover and as soon as the man noticed, he met Qrow’s eyes and smiled, making Qrow smile in turn and turning back to the General.

Once the meeting was over and the Ace Ops got out of the conference room, only Qrow, Clover, Winter and the General were left. Winter was doing something on her scroll, while the General got over to the two men, stopping in front of them.

He smiled at Qrow “Qrow, it makes me glad to know you are here.” Qrow looked up at the man standing in front of him, then looking to Clover at his side.

“It is a lengthy process Sir and…” Clover looked from Qrow to James “…we are working on it.”

James only nodded “Of course. If anything should happen, no matter what, you can always come to me as well. _Both_ of you.” James looked from Clover to Qrow, making Qrow smile and nod.

“Thank you, Sir.” Clover answered him, glad that James knew him well enough to know how Clover could get with blaming himself because ‘ _he didn’t do enough to prevent or stop whatever had happened’_.

After that the General went over to Winter again, both of them leaving the room, leaving the men to themselves.

Clover got to work and opened his scroll, filling out reports on whatever mission he was on while Qrow was in the clinic. And Qrow sat next to him, watching him work, getting closer to him, the flutter of his wings betraying him.

Clover turned to Qrow, when he felt the man’s head on his shoulder, watching him work, and smiled to himself, continuing to work.


	20. sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: ---

Clover got off work early. He had to come into the office alone, because it was regarding some classified military reports, where he sadly couldn’t get Qrow to come with him and join him at work.

When he opened the door to their shared apartment, he looked around the main room with a smile “Guess who got off work early?” he asked and closed the door. When he got no response and noticed how oddly quiet the apartment was, fear immediately took him over.

A worried glace to the kitchen, afraid that the pictures that had burned themselves into the back of his mind were going to repeat. But, thankfully, it was empty. He looked into the bathroom, also finding it empty.

When he reached the door to his bedroom, he noticed how shaky his hand was as it laid on the door handle. He took a deep breath, before he opened it slowly, peeking in. He felt relief washing over him when he saw the man asleep on his bed.

He smiled and leaned against the door frame.

He was worried, and as sad as it was, it was a reality. He _had_ to be worried. Or else Qrow might slip through his fingers. He might try it again, even though he promised not to. Well he didn’t promise, but he told Clover that he wouldn’t try again. And that was enough to calm Clover’s thought the slightest bit.

When he saw the man turn, Clover took him in. He seemed to have a nightmare, brows furrowed, hands in fists while his wings fluttered nervously. His whole body shook, and he whimpered, making Clover slowly walk over to the bed.

He knelt down beside Qrow and slowly reached his hand out, stopping right before he touched Qrow’s shoulder. He lightly touched it and shook the man “ _Hey Qrow_ …”

After a few seconds the man jumped, suddenly sitting up and scooting back until his back hit the wall behind them. His breathing was fast, and he had his eyes closed, facing down, with his hands shielding whatever he expected to come at him. “ _S-Sorry master, I…_ ”

Clover still knelt where he was, sitting on his legs, hands on his knees, as he looked at Qrow with concerned eyes. _This proved once again how far they really conditioned Qrow._

Qrow started to slowly open his eyes, when he realized that there was nothing coming at him. When he saw Clover looking at him with those comforting eyes, he looked at his trembling hands in shame.

Clover noticed the immediate shift in Qrow, and rested his careful hand on Qrow’s knee, making the man look at him with unsure eyes “It _alright_ Qrow. Its all gonna be okay.”

Qrow just looked down at Clovers hand, before he sat down cross-legged, still leaning against the wall. Clover got the message and sat down in front of Qrow, as the man laid down his hand on top of Clovers.

“Bad dream?” Clover asked, to which Qrow only nodded.

“I’m sorry I…” Qrow sighed “Its just…easy to slip back.” He didn’t look into Clovers eyes, just down at their hands.

“I get that.”

“I think its just…going to take a while. I’m just scared that…” he stopped and just looked at their hands again, and Clover let him. He didn’t want to pressure the other man into talking. “I’m scared you…you will turn out to be the way every other _human_ has been to me in my life.” There was a slight tremble in his voice.

This was Qrow’s biggest fear, regarding Clover. He was afraid, he always was. But with Clover more than ever before. The man was kind, patient and endearing. He was there to listen, comfort and talk. Qrow like to finally feel like he wasn’t a worthless monster or animal. He felt like another human being.

He liked Clover, more than he would admit to himself. He trusted him, it was slow, but he did. But there was always that one voice in the back of his mind that kept him from opening up. Kept him from getting closer to the man when his thoughts seemed to eat him up again, because just a simple look or touch from the man could rid his mind from those toxic thoughts.

“ _Qrow_ …” Clover said, making Qrow look up at him and meet those sincere green eyes. “I will _never_ be like them. I _could_ never be like them.” His other hand found its place on Qrow’s. “I am never going to hurt you, especially not in the ways they did. I care about you, because I think of you as equal as me. You aren’t worth any more or less than me, because we are the same when it comes down to it.” He smiled “So what, you have beautiful wings and I sadly don’t? Its just the same difference as our eye colors. You were born with gorgeous crimson, while mine are boring green.”

“ _They aren’t boring_.” Qrow said softly, making Clover blink at him for a second, dumbfounded, before he smiled sweetly, caressing the man’s hand with his thumb.

“Whatever the case, do you see what I was getting at? I _like_ you, quite a lot, and I hate to see you have all those scars, both mental and physical. I wish I could take them all away and undo all of the things they did to you. But I can’t.”

He squeezed Qrow’s hand “But what I can do, is prevent you from hurting any more than you already are. I can help you, because I want to see you _happy_. I want you to have a _chance_ to live freely as another human being, treated the way you deserve.” Qrow felt tears building up in his eyes, his throat felt dry.

Clover closed his eyes with a nervous chuckle, while he looked down “ _Well_ …” he looked up, meeting Qrow’s eyes again “…all I want is for you to live like a normal human being, not a slave or whatever they called you. You _deserve_ to live. Here. With me…if you want.”

Qrow swallowed. His chest felt tighter, as if his rips would break. His mind was completely blank and his hands sweaty. He felt the tears spill over his eyes and saw how Clovers eyes immediately widened. “ _Q-Qrow_?” he asked, fear prominent in his voice.

Qrow swallowed again as he smiled, before he jumped forward, hugging the man and making them fall over. Clover chuckled slightly, before he returned the sudden hug.

“Of course, I want you with me. I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you, _idiot_.” He said after a sniffle, smiling against the man’s shoulder. _How did he deserve Clover?_

“Thank god. I…” the nervous chuckle was back “…I really thought I said something wrong there.”

Qrow slightly pushed himself up, looking down at the man beneath him, who looked at him with soft eyes “N-No its…” Clover reached up, his hand cupping Qrow’s face, wiping away his tears of joy, making Qrow blush in the process “This is all just…pretty _new_ to me. I…I have never heard something as sweet as that before.”

Clover smiled and they looked at each other, content.

Until Clover’s scroll beeped and pulled the two of them back to reality.

Qrow immediately sat on the bed, getting off of Clover, both blushing and looking down.


	21. setbacks and progress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Self-Doubt

“Alright,” the doctor started, holding Qrow’s arm in his hands, looking at the remains of the healing cuts. “, they seem to be healing pretty good. You don’t have to bandage them up anymore, and if you leave it alone, it will heal fully very clean and beautiful.”

Qrow didn’t look at his arm, his eyes trailing all across the room.

“Is there anything else we should look after?” Clover asked, standing next to Qrow.

The doctor looked up at the Ace-Op. “Medical wise, no. Prevent him from trying again and making it a medical problem. _Yet again_.” And Clover regretted even asking after getting that extremely passive aggressive answer. He bit the inside of his cheek, feeling rage slowly building inside the normally well composed man.

He noticed how Qrow immediately looked down, his wings trying to fold as small as possible. He felt ashamed, and Clover could read that just from the way Qrow’s behavior shifted in that second.

Clover took a deep breath, ready to tell the man off, when Qrow reached up, touching his arm. He looked down into sad eyes, seeing how Qrow shook his head, knowing fully well what Clover was about to do.

“ _Fine_. We are gonna go now, _doctor_.” Clover said and nodded for Qrow to follow him to the door.

\--

On the way back to their apartment Clover noticed that Qrow seemed just as ashamed and sad as he was in the doctor’s office, regretting ever asking that racist doctor a question and ever even going there.

He saw how Qrow looked down, dragging his feet along. His wings were hanging down and he held his scarred arm with his hand.

Clover swallowed, seeing him behave just the way he did before…

He closed his eyes to stop the stinging in his eyes. Then he looked back to Qrow, stopping dead in his tracks. Qrow walked two steps and then stopped, turning back to Clover, looking him in the eyes, confused as to why the man suddenly stopped.

“Clover, why are you-?”

Clover looked down again, before he closed his eyes and then looked at Qrow again. He then walked the few steps to Qrow, before he took the man into a tight hug, closing his eyes. His heart beat fast and his breathing seemed to mimic it.

_He was scared._

“ _Are you okay?”_ Clover asked with a shaky voice, feeling Qrow tense a little, before he also clung onto Clover, burying his face in the crook of Clovers neck.

“ _I_ …” he started, and Clover heard that he wanted to say that he was ‘ _fine’_ or ‘ _okay’_ , even though he wasn’t.

A slight breeze ruffled the feathers of Qrow’s wings “ _No_.” he said quietly.

“What’s wrong?”

“That…doctor. He was right, wasn’t he?” he heard Qrow sniffle “I’m gonna try again unless you keep me from doing it. Unless you babysit me. I can lie to myself all I want, I’m never gonna get better.”

Clover felt as though his heart broke at hearing those words. _They have been making progress. They were doing good. He was building Qrow’s hope up again, with all the setbacks._

“ _No_ Qrow. No, he wasn’t.” Clover swallowed “You are strong, stronger than you give yourself credit for. You are getting better, that doctor just can’t see that. He can’t see the times you wake up from nightmares and talk about it so you feel better and can go back to sleep. He doesn’t see the times you help me around the apartment. Doesn’t see the times we’re sitting on the sofa watching corny TV-shows and laughing about the bad jokes.”

Qrow slightly pushed himself from Clover, but only far enough to look into Clovers eyes. Clover leaned his forehead against Qrow’s, making Qrow close his eyes and his wings flutter.

“Don’t listen to him, forget him. You are the strongest man I know. You have survived where others would have failed long ago. You went through hell, but you are _still here_. And that is what counts. Sure, there are setbacks, but that’s normal. We just gotta…work through and continue strong, with our heads held high.” He sighed “I believe in you…in _us_ , alright? We can’t let idiots like that stop us, stop _you_ , from getting where you are supposed to be.”

Clover leaned back again, looking into Qrow’s teary eyes. He smiled softly “How do you do that?”

Clover looked at him, curious “What am I doing?”

“Saying the right things.”

Clover chuckled, his nerves showing through, making Qrow’s smile only soften even further. He saw that Clover couldn’t help but smile himself, catching himself staring.

Qrow also caught himself leaning in the slightest bit, but when he noticed stopped and pulled back, clearing his throat and letting go of Clover. “L-Lets go home. I’m pretty tired after all of that.” He said, and Clover just also cleared his throat, before nodding.

\--

It was an evening like every other. The things that happened in the afternoon were forgotten, and Qrow and Clover sat on the sofa, watching TV. Clover checked his scroll, seeing if he had anything new, he had to take care of. But there was nothing new, so he tossed in on the desk in front of the sofa and leaned back, one arm on top of the sofa cushion, looking at the TV.

Qrow looked over at Clover, lost in thought, his head resting on his knees, which he had pulled to his chest _._

_How did the man do it? Saying the right things. Making Qrow’s heart race with the littlest things he did. Comforting him when he really needs it most. Being there for him. Caring for him. And the list goes on._

_He truly was perfect, wasn’t he?_

When he met Clovers eyes, he immediately turned back to the TV, feeling a blush creep its way up his neck.

_He had to stop this. Had to stop himself. This would only end in disaster, just like everything else._

_He made Qrow ignore the ever-consistent itching in his left arm, where his cuts were healing. He comforted Qrow after nightmares, that were reminding him of things he wanted to forget. He pulled Qrow back to reality when he needed it most. He managed to shield him from the hate he was constantly bombarded with._

He smiled to himself as he got the slightest bit closer to the man. He looked over, and saw that Clover still looked at the TV, but he knew that Clover noticed him. His heart raced and he cursed it, same for his wings. They were exposing him and how nervous he was.

He bit the inside of his cheek, getting even closer, noticing how his pulled-up foot touched Clovers thigh and his arm wasn’t far from Clovers chest. Clovers arm was behind him, resting on the sofa cushion. When he looked to Clover again, he saw the man smile, looking at Qrow out of the corner of his eye.

“ _Is this alright?”_ Qrow asked softly, failing to ignore the nervous shaking of his voice.

“Of course.” Clover answered without hesitation, looking back to the TV, as if this was totally normal.

Qrow smiled as he laid his head back down on his knees, looking at the TV.

_Maybe this could become his normal as well._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry that this story isn't really going anywhere crazy at the moment. I just think that we need this time to cool off and get things back into control, before crazy shit can happen again. it will be soon, but right now, I think it is best for Qrow to heal and them being oblivious dorks. 
> 
> I still hope you enjoy this story! <3


	22. trap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Mention of Blood

“Is it really okay?” Clover asked, hands on his hips as he looked down at Qrow, who was sitting on his sofa, with a cup of tea between his hands.

He smiled softly up at Clover, loving the warmth that Clovers hoodie provided, and the way it hung loosely over his frame. “Of course. I don’t want to be the reason you can’t work properly and don’t do your duties.”

Clover sighed. He was assigned a mission in Mantle, because the General thought that they had a hot lead to the people responsible for the Faunus crimes and murders in Mantle. So, they needed Clover and the Ace-Ops.

“It’s not gonna be long. Marrow is gonna be here any minute now, so if there is anything wrong, tell him and he’ll get me, alright?” Clover didn’t want to risk taking Marrow with him on the mission. He was a Faunus after all, and who knows what could happen to him. It was also a good way to not leave Qrow alone and have him protected, if something should happen.

Qrow nodded, as he took a sip of his warm tea. Today wasn’t one of his best days, but he tried to pretend. Normally he didn’t want to do it, because Clover wanted to help. But today, he needed to. A concerned Clover would risk the mission, and this was their one chance on getting **them**.

So, he put on his best fake smile, and tried to ignore how heavy and thoroughly exhausted he felt.

When they heard a knock on their apartment door, Clover got to it, opening it to reveal Marrow, who smiled up at Clover. “Thank you, Marrow. It really means a lot to me that you are here.”

The Faunus looked past Clover to Qrow, before meeting Clover’s eyes again “The least I can do for you Clover.”

“If something is off or seems wrong, please- “

“I will tell you over comms.” Marrow said with a smile, before he laid a hand on Clover’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, I got this. You focus on the mission and getting those bastards behind bars.”

Clover only nodded, before he walked past Marrow, leaving the two Faunus alone.

\--

He stood behind Elm and Harriet as they flew over Mantle. It always felt weird leaving Marrow behind. But it was for his own safety.

“We are almost there.” Harriet said, making Clover nod.

“Alright guys, you know the plan. Our main goal is to catch those responsible for the Faunus massacre and get them behind bars. We don’t know how many there are, but we know they are armed, and dangerous, so be prepared that they won’t go down without a fight.”

The other three only nodded.

-

They walked down the alley to an old seemingly abandoned warehouse, where dust was once stored.

Clover opened the door, Kingfisher in hand, ready for whatever was behind the door. Or at least, so he thought.

He ripped the door open, which gave away with a loud creaking noise. But the hall was empty. The only life that was in there were a few Faunus, looking for shelter. When they saw Clover and the Ace-Ops, they immediately froze and made themselves as tiny as possible, holding out their hands in defense.

“ _P-Please don’t hurt us.”_

Clover turned to the other three “Clear the perimeter, don’t leave a stone unturned. This has to be it; I don’t believe that there is nothing in here. I’ll talk with them.”

After that Clover knelt down in front of the small family. He saw the man had antlers, one of them broken. The woman wore an eyepatch, a cat tail twitching behind her. In her arms she held a small hurt girl with rabbit ears.

“Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you. I am here to help.” Clover said softly and the three looked at each other “I just need your help.”

The man turned back to Clover “What is it?”

“Were there any people here? Today, maybe Yesterday?”

They looked at each other again, and Clover looked at the girl, who held her upper arm, blood dripping between her fingers.

“There were men here. Bad men.” She said, and all three of the adults looked at her.

The woman turned to Clover “We found her here. She laid here, wounded. We thought she also managed to escape, like we did.”

“Darling, can you describe the men to me?” Clover asked the girl, while he opened his bandana that he always had on his arm.

“One was like us but had a tail. The other was tall and they were scary.” She looked down and clutched her arm “When they saw me, I hid, but the man with the tail cut me.”

Clover held out his dark-red bandana, so the woman could bandage the girl up, which the woman took cautiously. “Are they still here?”

The girl sniffled “I don’t know.”

“Alright sweetie, last question, alright?” the girl nodded “Were there only those two men?”

“N-No, there were other men. Two more, but I heard them talk about something with other people.”

Clover nodded “Alright. Thank you for your time, all three of you.” He said, as he got up again, making his way to the rest of the Ace-Ops.

-

Harriet turned to Clover. “Perimeter is clear. The only thing we couldn’t check yet is that door.” She said and pointed at a big metal door.”

Clover had his hands on his hips “The girl said that she saw a tall man and a Faunus with a tail, said they hurt her and looked scary to her. I don’t want to jump to conclusions, but that sounds an awful lot like Watts and Callows.” He turned to Elm “Can you open the door for us?”

“That you even ask.”

After that, the door was open, and the four of them ran in, weapons ready. There was a desk and a chair. The chair didn’t face them, and Clover made out the silhouette of a man, sitting on it.

He made his way towards it, one hand on the chair, turning it towards himself. But the only thing he saw was a puppet and that was when he realized that this was a trap.

“ _Flashbang_!” Harriet yelled, and Clover ducked away, closing his eyes.

\--

Once the seemingly everlasting noise in his ears stopped, did he open his eyes. “Is everyone okay?” Clover asked and saw that the others were also looking around.

“I knew something was off about this place.” Harriet stated, looking around.

“But why hide this room if there is only a puppet and a flashbang.” Clover said, more to himself than anything else. He turned to the desk again, opening the drawer one by one. They were all empty, beside one note in the last one, that stated:

“ ** _Seems your luck has left you today, Clover.”_**

And Clover furrowed his brows. Personally addressed at him, in a handwriting that matched Watt’s perfectly. But why make this such an elaborate trap when there is nothing there to trap them.

That was, when it hit him.

_He wasn’t the target._

_It was Qrow._


	23. back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Faunus racism, Mention of Blood, Abuse, Self-Doubt, Panic, Fear

Qrow turned to Marrow, who closed the door behind him, before sitting down next to Qrow. He smiled to the man “How have you been doing?” Marrow asked with a soft voice, taking Qrow in.

Qrow smiled sadly and looked into his mug “Better…I guess.” He looked over to Marrow “Thank you for being here. I…I don’t think I would trust myself with being alone yet.”

Marrow mirrored Qrow’s smile “I know how that feels.” He looked down “I told you how Clover saved me.” Qrow nodded, watching Marrow with newfound interest “Well, ever since that incident I was afraid to walk the streets of Atlas alone. Was scared that those bullies were gonna come back and finish me off.” He looked over at Qrow “I know my circumstances are totally different from yours, I just want you to know, that I get what you are going through.”

Qrow nodded, before taking a sip of his tea, feeling his sleeve slip down, revealing his healing wounds. Marrow eyes immediately slipped to them, and when Qrow noticed, he pulled down the sleeve quickly and looked away, feeling shame build inside him.

He looked back at Marrow, when he felt his hand on his own arm “Sorry I…didn’t want to stare.”

“Its…” Qrow sighed and looked down “It’s okay.”

After that, it was silent between the two for a second, and Qrow couldn’t stop his thoughts from wandering, while he still looked down at his sleeve. “ _What do you think would have happened?_ ” Qrow asked all of a sudden, and Marrow almost missed it.

“What…what do you mean?” Marrow asked, slightly tilting his head.

Qrow clutched his sleeve and slightly pulled it back, looking at his arm, revealing the cuts. “What do you think would have happened if I died that night?”

Marrow felt like his heart stopped for a second, and he just looked at Qrow’s face, but the man didn’t face him, eyes fixated on his arm. “ _Qrow_ …” he slightly touched Qrow’s upper arm again “Don’t think about that.”

Qrow sighed, pulling his sleeve back down “I can’t help it. Its always there in the back of my mind.” He turned to Marrow, seeing how the shocked man slowly raised his hand to his ear.

Qrow caught Marrow’s hand, stopping him “ _No_! _Please_ …don’t tell Clover. Whatever you do, please don’t tell him.”

It would have been easy for Marrow to rip his hand out of Qrow’s grip, but he didn’t.

“I…I feel like if he knew…he’d only worry more than he already does. And…I don’t want that for him.” Qrow let go of Marrows hand “I don’t want to be any more of a burden to him than I already am.”

“You are not a burden Qrow. You are the furthest thing from it.” He looked at Marrow, who smiled reassuringly “We are all happy to have you in our lives and be there for you. It wouldn’t be the same without you, for anyone. The General, me… _Clover_.”

Qrow looked down “Thank you, Marrow I…” he chuckled slightly “I don’t know. Sometimes…sometimes this shit just comes out.”

Marrow shrugged “Don’t worry, I am here for you.”

\--

Their moment was short lived when they heard a knock on the apartment door. The two Faunus looked at each other cautiously, before Marrow got up.

He slowly opened the door only a little bit to look who it was, when he saw a man, badly wounded and bleeding standing there “Can I please come in? I need help.” Marrow nodded, looking after the man when he tried to close the door.

Qrow looked back to the door and felt panic rise inside of him once he saw the ‘wounded’ man _. It was one of the two that killed them. **They** found him. **They** were here. _

Marrow was kicked to the ground, feeling a boot on his head, keeping him on the ground.

Qrow slowly backed away from the sofa once he saw Arthur Watts standing there, closing the door, smiling at him. “That was certainly easier than I predicted.” He leaned down to Marrow, taking the Ace-Ops earpiece out “But what did I expect from an _animal_.” After that he looked at Qrow.

“So, birdie, since Clover wanted to keep you for himself and didn’t cooperate, we decided to take matters into our own hands.”

“You won’t get through with this! The other Ace-Ops and the General will take you down!” Marrow said, making Arthur look at Tyrian, who kicked Marrow in his side, leaving the man to grunt.

“Don’t forget your place, _dog_. Just because Clover and that stupid General promoted you, doesn’t mean anything. You are, and will always be, a worthless animal.”

Arthur looked at his scroll, all while sending the two men from the club to Qrow. He let them push him down to his knees, pulling his hair so he would look up at them again “ _Do you think it was worth it?_ ” one man hissed down.

His attention was drawn back to Arthur in a second “Looks like our lucky boy has caught on to our schemes. About time.” He turned to Tyrian “Get that dog loaded up. We need him. I think all Atlas professionals wanted to take a shot with this young lad ever since he got promoted and his face was all over Atlas.”

Qrow saw the fear in Marrows eyes, as he was restricted with his own bola. He got one last look at Qrow, and said man felt guilt bloom inside him.

 _He was the reason Marrow was in **their** clutches. He was the reason of whatever torture and abuse **they** put Marrow through. It was his fault_.

He looked down and heard Watts walk to him “You just couldn’t do what you were told, could you?” he didn’t look up, nor did he answer, earning him a hard slap, making him slightly fall, but the men got him into a kneeling position again.

He took a deep breath when he felt something cutting through the fabric of his, no, _Clovers_ hoodie, until it fell to his feet, showing off his scarred body. He saw how Arthur looked at his arm and laughed “Oh, so you tried to escape our clutches yet again. You really are a weakling.” He smiled, and it made Qrow’s blood freeze.

“We are going to have so much fun when your boy gets back. We don’t want to leave him out of the fun now, do we?”


	24. deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Cursing, Blood, Abuse, Self-Inflicted Pain/ Injury, Torture

The Ace-Ops jumped out of their Transport as soon as it landed, making their way int the Academy, when their scrolls beeped. Clover got his one out, seeing a message from the General, that Atlesian Knights were attacking students on the school grounds and that they needed to be taken care of.

Clover turned to his three colleagues “Elm, Vine, you two take care of those Atlesian knights. Harriet, rush to the General and inform him on our situation.”

“Will do. But what about you Clover?” Harriet asked, one eyebrow raised.

“I’ll go and check on Marrow and Qrow, make sure they are okay. We have to be extra careful now, because I don’t think those Atlesian Knights are another coincident.”

His colleagues only nodded, all making their way to their now assigned missions, while Clover rushed down the hallways towards his apartment.

He managed to find Marrow’s contact on his scroll, but the Faunus didn’t respond, only further scaring Clover.

_He should have known that it was a trap. He should have known._

\--

He stood in front of his door, seeing no marks of forced entry. But that didn’t have to mean anything. So, he slowly opened his door, Kingfisher in hand, looking around his apartment.

It seemed empty, but Clover knew that something was wrong.

He stood in his doorframe for a second and took in his apartment, when he saw Qrow laying on the ground, hands tied behind his back, shirtless.

“ _Qrow_?” he asked and saw that the man seemed to react _. So, he wasn’t unconscious, big relief._

Clover slowly made his way into his apartment, being careful with every step he took. When he heard his door close behind him, he turned around, thinking that it could be Marrow. But when he saw Watts pointing a gun at him, he froze for a second, before his brain jumped back into motion, ducking down, before Watts could shoot him.

He hooked the hook of Kingfisher around the man’s ankle, pulling, leaving the man to fall, cursing. Clover had one hand ready to grab the bola from his back, when he heard Watts chuckle “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

Clover was ready to hit the man over his head, shutting him up, when he saw that smile, looking past Clover to Qrow.

He turned to Qrow and saw that those two men from the club had him in a kneeling position between them, one pulling his head back by his hair, while the other pressed a gun against his head.

“This is _your_ decision Clover. You either arrest me now and kill him, or you do what I say, and he lives.” He looked to Watts again.

“Its not really a choice now, is it.” Clover said coldly, looking at Qrow again.

“Why do you say that? I’ve given you clear instructions how this works. And honestly, what is he really worth? It doesn’t make a difference if he dies or not. And you could have me behind bars and spill everything on our business that you and the General want to know.”

Clover sighed, looking at his weapon in hand, before turning to Watts, who stood up, standing behind him. He met Qrow’s scared glassy eyes, and that was when he closed his eyes.

Watts smiled and shrugged, as he took Kingfisher from Clover’s hand, laying it on the table. _“Clover, why_?” Qrow whispered, getting an immediate slap from one of the men.

“Hey! Get away from him now or I will break _every_ bone in your body.”

Watts chuckled, taking the bola from Clovers belt “Don’t strain yourself Clover.”

“We had a deal.”

“I said that we let him live and you do what I say. There was nothing against a little violence here and there. We are teaching him to respect us, after all, we are Atlesians, and he’s an animal.” Clover felt how the man grabbed his hands, restraining them with his own tools. “Better do what I say, or else you violated our deal and…it wont end so well for him.”

He felt how Arthur pressed him down into his chair fixating him on it, so he wouldn’t just jump up, randomly.

“One of you get your ass over here and make sure he doesn’t do stupid shit. Condition him if you need to.” And one of the men complied and made his way behind Clover.

\--

“So…now to you.” Arthur pulled Qrow’s head back by his hair, making the man bite back a whimper. Arthur looked over him “You took good care of him Clover, even though you didn’t listen to our letter asking you to bring him back.” He turned Qrow’s face, and Qrow just knelt there, and watched Arthur treating him like that. “You were _too_ good to him. No marks, no bruises, no nothing.”

Arthur turned to the man “Get the stick, we want to start soft.” Qrow’s eyes widened and he tried to get out of his restrains. _He knew the stick all to well_. His wings fluttered and Arthur looked annoyed down at them “Oh and fixate the wings. They’ll only get in the way.”

“ _What are you doing_?” Clover asked, trying to lean back as far as possible, working on getting his hands out of his own restrictions, when he saw a pretty long bamboo stick. Arthur held Qrow’s wings, while the man tied them together with a rope.

And then the man struck Qrow. **_Once. Twice._**

Qrow hunched over, a pained whimper escaping him, all while he bit his lip so hard that it bled. Arthur pulled him back and Clover watched with wide eyes.

Then they hit him again. And again. The stick was rough and slightly damaged, bruising him until he bled. Clover saw one red mark after another grazing Qrow’s beautiful body, with blood slowly making their way out of those wounds.

But Qrow held back. Every strike he just let happen, not giving them the satisfaction of hearing him scream or cry in pain. So, he just grunted and whimpered with every new one, his body trying to betray him.

That was when the man hit him, full blown fist to the nose, making Qrow fall over onto his face. He looked up, seeing that the man behind Clover had to hold him, or else he would have gotten up and made his way to Qrow.

He only heard his blood and heartbeat in his ears.

That was until he felt a knife right under his wing. Felt the way the tip traced his flesh and how the cold metal let goosebumps spread over his skin.

_He was scared. He was fucking afraid._

That was when he felt one cut. It was long and made him arch his back, pushing his face and bloody nose further into the cold floor.

He felt dizzy, and his world was feeling cloudy, as if he wasn’t really there. That was until he felt a foot kick his face, making him whimper again, a pained noise escaping him.

One cut after another grazed his back, until he felt a hand grabbing his wing, the knife grazing his bone. And that was his _one_ weakness. The _one_ place where he always screamed and couldn’t hold back.

_His wings._

He tried to turn away, but a boot on his head kept him from doing so. His wrists were slowly bruising from the rope and him moving his hands so much.

\--

As soon as Clover heard Qrow scream out in pain, tears forming in the man’s eyes, only then did he stop tossing for a second. And that was when it snapped in him.

He looked to his left; Kingfisher was right there. The only thing keeping him were his bola and that man, but he was more just hugging him than anything.

The General showed them how to break their own thumb to get out of cuffs or their bola’s. So, he took his left thumb into his right fingers, twisting and turning, ignoring the pain, because he just fixated on Qrow, who tried to escape them, when they kicked and cut him again and again.

And then, with one swift movement, did he feel the numbing feeling spread through his hand as his thumb went limb. He slammed his head back, getting the man off him, the bola falling to the ground. He looked at his left hand, ignoring the shiver that went through him.

He took his weapon, seeing Arthur looking at him, unimpressed. “It was only a matter of time. Hold him off.”

“But what about the bird?”

“Leave him, we will get him back, just not now.”

Arthur kicked Qrow in the ribs, as hard as he could, leaving the man to curl up, before making his way out of the apartment over the balcony.

Clover just looked at the two low-lives.

_He was so ready to make them pay for what they did. Fuck the consequences for now._


	25. piece of justice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Blood, Gun use, strong language, Violence

Besides his left hand being completely useless, he was sure that he could take both of these numb-nuts on. They were stupid and uncoordinated.

The man that had been behind him, got up, trying to tackle him. Clover just ducked away, hitting the mans ribs with his elbow as he got behind him, restricting him with the string of his fishing pole, making sure that it was tight, before he pushed him down, putting a foot on his back.

“You should now, that you two are under arrest.”

The man that stood next to Qrow laughed “Oh yeah? And for _what_ now?”

Clover smiled “Well, ambushing a huntsman. Invading my home. Torture, humiliation and abuse of Faunus. And that are just things that come to my mind right now.”

He noticed how the man beneath him tried to get his hand out, so Clover just kicked it back to the ground, before he stepped on it. The man screamed as Clover felt a bone break under his military boots “ _You_ _bastard_! What do you think you are doing?!”

“Restricting criminals that won’t abide the law, whatever I tried. It is in my full control to restrict you, however I want, to make sure you won’t hurt anyone.” He sounded calm, but his heart was racing. The adrenalin was still blocking out the pain of his left hand.

“So, you better drop your weapon now.” He said to the man next to Qrow, who still had his pistol in one hand.

Qrow was slowly looking up again, feeling a spark of hope in his heart as he saw Clover standing above his abuser. He looked over his shoulder and saw that the man slowly raised his pistol, while Clover kicked the other man down again, not really paying full attention to the armed man.

“You’ll _never_ get us.” The man said, as he aimed the gun at Clovers head. Qrow looked at Clover and gathered all his energy to kick the man, making him miss Clovers head, but instead shooting his shoulder.

Clover hissed in pain as he gritted his teeth. His aura had been badly damaged from the action of his thumb, so the shot just finished it off, landing right in his left shoulder. He looked down, and saw blood slowly seep through his shirt, so he just kicked the man that was laying on the ground against the head, knocking him out.

He looked up and saw the man looking at Qrow and pointing the gun at him, ready to shoot him, when he managed to wrap his fishing line around the man’s arm, pulling it away, so the shot missed Qrow.

After that he rushed his way over to them, ducking under a punch, kicking the man against his knee, catching his arm and turning it, so it was pressed against his back so far that he felt like he could break it every second now. And that was when Clover pushed the man down on the table, right into their torture devices.

“You can’t imagine how much I want to see you hurt.” Clover said to the man, making him only laugh in return.

“Then do it, _pussy_!”

Clover slightly smiled “No, you know why? Because I’m not a filthy low-life like you and would never get down on your level.” After that he hit the man’s neck, also knocking him out.

\--

After that he let his weapon fall to the ground holding his shoulder, while he got down to Qrow, grabbing the knife that had fallen onto the ground. He cut the ropes that were restraining him, before throwing it away, taking Qrow in, while he felt a headache creeping up behind his eyes.

“God Qrow I’m… _Fuck_ I’m sorry…I-I shouldn’t have- “but Qrow just reached up, hugging the man, which was harder than he imagined, because both of them were hurt and every little movement felt like death itself.

“ _Stop_. Please Clover. This _isn’t_ your fault.” Qrow said against Clover’s neck, before he pushed off of him, looking at his shoulder.

“But I feel like it is. I shouldn’t have let you alone and…and then they wouldn’t have gotten to you and…” that was when Clover looked around “Where is Marrow?”

And Qrow looked down, holding his stomach “They…they got him.”

“ _What_?!” and Qrow just told him the whole story, noticing the ever-growing bloodstain in Clovers white shirt.

“Clover where is your scroll?” the Ace-Op hissed as he looked at his shoulder.

“Somewhere on the table.” And that was when Qrow got up, under pain which felt like it must have killed him.

Clover softly grabbed his wrist “You don’t…have to get it. You’re hurt.”

Qrow smiled softly, his hands around Clovers blood stained fingers “But I’m not shot. So, stop right there.” And Clover gave it up and let Qrow grab his scroll, getting back to Clover, winching as he knelt down again. “Lay down.” He instructed, as felt a bit of blood making the way down his back.

Clover laid down with a sigh, looking at Qrow, noticing every wince as the man moved “Do you have experience with this?” he asked, as Qrow opened his contacts, finding the emergency medical hotline.

“You don’t want to know how many of them were shot because some sick bastard got satisfaction from it.”

Qrow then got a piece of Clover’s cut hoodie and pressed it down against his shoulder, while he told the team what happened, Clovers fingers just resting around Qrow’s bruised wrist.

\--

When Clover woke up again, he felt like his body hurt all over. But it was mainly his left shoulder and hand.

He looked around, finding himself in a hospital room, his hand in a thick bandage, his shoulder also patched up.

Clover looked to his right, seeing that Qrow was there on the other bed, also full of bandages and band aids.

He sighed as he let himself fall back into the soft pillow. _He remembered getting on a gurney and that it all went black._

When he looked to his left, he saw General Ironwood sitting there, looking at him with a soft smile “Good to see that you are back.” Clover noticed the rings under the Generals eyes and how tired he looked and sounded.

Clover cleared his throat “ _What_ …what happened?”

James chuckled softly “I thought you could tell me that. But, when we arrived with the medical team, we saw that you were shot, Qrow badly wounded and the two murderers from the club laying unconscious on your apartment floor, next to what I presume to be torture devices.” Clover remembered back and felt like lightning struck him. “So, maybe you could explain it all a bit.”

So, he told the General every last detail on what happened, and James sat there and listened, his scroll in hand, making notes every now and then.

“ _So_ …” the General said, messaging his temple “…Arthur Watts is _still_ out there, same for Callows. And now they have Marrow, and we don’t know where they are.”

“That’s…yeah that’s pretty much it.” Clover said with a hiss when sudden pain went through his shoulder.

James sighed “Alright. Well then, I think it would be best for you to get some rest, you’ve been through a lot. Rest and heal up, and then we will see how we’ll deal with this.”

The General got up “ _Wait_!” Clover said, making James turn to him again “If I may ask Sir, what about those men? And…what about Marrow?”

James smiled slightly “Don’t worry about them. They are, where they should have been all along. Prison. And for Marrow…we won’t give up the search and I will keep you updated.”

Clover sighed “Thank you, Sir.”

James shrugged “Don’t thank me, you deserve it more than anyone else.”

And Clover just looked over at Qrow, who was still sound asleep, listening to the beeping of their heart monitors as it filled the silence of the room.


	26. care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Lots of talking, Qrow is sad, Self-Doubt

When Clover woke up in the middle of the night, he felt something at his side. He opened his eyes, his brain still not really functioning and slow from sleep. When he looked at his right side, he felt as though he fully woke up in a second, his lips automatically curling into a smile.

There was Qrow, huddled up to Clover’s side, bandaged arm over Clover’s chest, resting there softly.

The bed wasn’t big, and Clover wondered how Qrow even managed to lay down without waking Clover or falling out.

So, Clover just scooted over a bit, feeling the way his shoulder ached, and raised the blanket so that it would also cover Qrow. Clover sighed, and just feeling that Qrow was there, in bed next to him, alive… it was the best feeling.

He rested his hand on Qrow’s waist, closing his eyes, when he felt Qrow’s body tense. He looked down at the man, seeing a nervous flutter in his wings, so he just caressed Qrow’s side with soothing movements. He felt his breathing going back to normal after a while, but his hand still clutched into Clover’s shirt.

Clover almost drifted back asleep, when the man in his arm moved, looking up at Clover with sleepy eyes, so Clover just smiled back at Qrow.

He saw how Qrow woke up slowly looking down and around them, when his brain clicked, and he froze “Gods sorry I…I don’t know why…why I’m…”

Clover chuckled slightly, seeing how the man evaded his eyes “You worry too much. Its alright Qrow. I’m _more_ than okay with you laying here.”

Qrow looked up at Clover again “Really?”

“Yeah, I love your company.” he smiled at Qrow, and noticed how the man looked down.

“But- “

“No buts. We talked about this.” Clover said.

“You don’t even know what I wanted to say.”

“I have a pretty good idea.” _Qrow was going to blame what had happened on himself, and how it was all his fault._

And when he saw Qrow’s eyes trail to his shoulder, his fingers slowly reaching up, softly caressing the bandage, Clover knew that that was exactly what was going on inside the man.

Qrow let his head rest on Clover’s chest again, fingers still tracing the bandage, making sure it didn’t hurt him.

“ _This isn’t your fault Qrow_.” Clover said softy against the man’s hair, feeling the way the Faunus sighed. “I know you tell yourself that it is, but it really isn’t. Its not your fault where life took you. Its not your fault that you were born a Faunus, and it certainly isn’t your fault for the way you were treated.”

“What about Marrow?”

Clover felt his heart ache, just thinking what could be happening to him right now “You had no control over that. He always had a big heart and seemingly never-ending empathy. I’m…pretty sure he told you about our story?”

Qrow nodded.

“Well, I’m sure he never told you that he forgave his abusers. He went ahead, faced them, and said that he forgave them, for everything they did to him. So…it was certain that they would use that against him.”

“That’s…noble.”

“That is why I made him part of the Ace-Ops. Not just is he a strong man, but his heart is in a good place. He wants to help, not because of the money and fame, but because he _wants_ to help.”

After that it was quiet between the two, Qrow just tracing the bandage while Clover caressed his side.

“Do you think we’ll get them?” Qrow asked, his voice shaking.

“Of course, we will. We will find them and get them the judgement they deserve.”

“What if its too late for Marrow?”

Clover was silent for a second “Don’t think about that. Believe that we can do it. We need to be realistic, of course. But we also need to think positive, expect the best.”

“Maybe…maybe I can help?”

“Qrow, you don’t have to.”

“But I want to. No one of you knows Mantle and them better than me. People also wouldn’t be alerted if I walk around Mantle.”

Clover felt how his hand stopped moving on Qrow’s side. _He didn’t want Qrow to go down there again. The last time he did, Qrow almost died. He was protective over the man, and he was scared of losing him._

“We’ll talk abut this another time, alright?”

Qrow was silent for a second, laying his hand flat on Clover’s chest, looking the man into his eyes “Do you…do you think I wouldn’t be able to help?” the hurt in Qrow`s eyes was too much for Clover’s heart and he caved, raising his hand to cup Qrow’s face.

“No, it’s not that its just…” he sighed “Its dangerous and I…I don’t want you to…”

Qrow watched Clover’s face, seeing how the man struggled for the right words, all while his warm hand was still softly cupping his face. He noticed that Clover was concerned for him. _But why?_

“But why don’t you want me to help?” Qrow asked, making Clover look him in the eyes.

“Because I am scared you’ll get hurt or worse.”

“But…what does it matter?”

“ _What does it matter?”_ Clover asked, shocked that Qrow would ask that with a serious expression.

“What does it matter if I die down there? We need to find Marrow, nothing and no one matters more. Who cares if I die down there?”

Clover felt as if Qrow had just punched him in the gut, all air knocked out of his lungs. “ _I care_.”

Qrow closed his eyes and furrowed his brows “That’s the problem.”

“Why is that a problem?” Clover asked, his hand slowly falling from Qrow’s face.

“ _Because_ …” Qrow sighed looking away “Because I was scared that this would happen. That you care about me and…and I about you _alright_? I never wanted this, but for some godforsaken reason I _can’t_ hate it. I _can’t_ hate you for…for making me care for you with those soft eyes and always having the right words for me _and_ …and just caring for me and not treating me like dirt!”

Clover looked at Qrow, who still looked away, and he saw tears building in Qrow’s eyes, the man sniffling. “I never wanted to feel anything for you, but now you are all I think about. That was what I was afraid off, because I knew that **they** would come. I knew that I would only get you hurt in the process and… _and_ …”

Clover could only look and take Qrow’s words in, watching him.

Qrow sniffled again “ _Why did you make it so easy for me to love you?”_ and saw a tear falling from the man’s lashes.


	27. figuring out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: --

Clover looked at the man, still needing to comprehend what he had just said. _Did he…did he just…?_

“Qrow... _hey_ …” he took Qrow’s face into his hand again, wiping away his tears with his thumb. Qrow met Clovers soft eyes once again “Everything is alright.”

“But it’s not.”

“But it will be. I get that you are scared about…all of this and believe me, it is pretty scary, even for me. But we can get through this, together, all right?” he smiled at Qrow, who leaned into Clovers touch just the slightest bit.

Qrow sniffled “I…I guess.”

After that Clover hugged Qrow again, pulling him onto his lap, so the angle wouldn’t be so awkward. He had his head against Qrow’s, who clung onto Clover, while said man caressed his back, Qrow’s wings fluttering as he did so.

“If…if you don’t mind me asking…” Clover said, waiting for a second if Qrow would stop him, but he didn’t “Is there anything else that you are thinking about or keeping you awake.”

Qrow was silent for a minute, and Clover let him “I…” Qrow started but stopped himself “It’s stupid.”

“Its not stupid if it keeps you up. So, tell me. Please.”

Qrow sighed “I…What happens after we get Watts and Callows and all of them? What happens afterwards?”

“Well, they will go to prison, have several council hearings to defend their cases but will lose, because of the gigantic amount of proof we have.”

“And…” Qrow stopped.

“And what?”

“What about me? What about… _us_?” he asked quieter, as if he didn’t want to ask and it slipped out.

“Well, what do _you_ think?”

“I don’t know I…I guess I’m scared that I’ll have to go down again after my time here is up. After we got them. I’m…scared you don’t want me around.”

Clover slightly pushed Qrow from him, to look into his eyes, while holding his face in a soft hand “Qrow, I wouldn’t just tell you off like that. I need you around. I… never thought that I could get used to you that quickly but…” he smiled at Qrow and said man felt like his heart stopped “…guess I’m just a lucky man to have you in my life.”

“But what if- “

“Qrow, I want _you_. _Only you._ Promise.”

Clover saw Qrow’s eyes widen, even with the dim light of the moon shining through the window, while a blush spread over his cheeks. He bit his lip, smiling at Clover and Clover would give everything for more moments like this.

The tears had stopped falling from Qrow’s beautiful eyes, and Clover sighed, just feeling content and happy, sitting there like that, ignoring the pain from his shoulder and hand.

He saw that Qrow blinked, before looking down, and then meeting Clovers eyes again. Clover then leaned in, smiling. He softly guided his head down a little, but not for what Qrow was thinking.

Clover smiled and softly kissed the man’s forehead “How about we both get some rest now? We’ll be here for a while, so we have all the time in the world to…figure this out.”

And Qrow felt his blush darken, only nodding, not knowing how to cope with such sweet gestures.

\--

After a week in the hospital, and none of their wounds fully healed, the got out on their own account. They had spent an unholy amount of time just talking and figuring things out.

And Clover thought that they had a pretty good plan on how to get Marrow back.

They stood in an elevator, Clovers left arm fixated, as he looked to Qrow, slightly taking his hand and squeezing it. “Don’t worry. He is the kindest soul in Atlas.” He tried to reassure Qrow, making the man only nod.

“Alright. I trust you.” And smiled at Clover, who was still taken aback every time he saw that beautiful smile.

When they reached the floor they wanted, they got out and Qrow followed Clover through the hallway.

When Clover opened the door to an office, he knocked on the doorframe “Uhm…Professor Polendina?” he asked in the room, and Qrow looked past Clover, seeing an older man in a metallic chair, which moved on legs, and he smiled, never having seen something so weird.

The man adjusted his glasses and looked up at the men, as they entered the office. “Clover! I told you, call me Pietro.” He smiled and looked at Qrow “I don’t think we’ve met yet.”

Qrow smiled slightly, looking at Clover, who smiled softly at him “Qrow.” He said with a smile.

“Nice to meet you, Qrow.”

He turned back to Clover, pushing away some papers and books “So, how can I help you?”

“Well,” Clover started “, I wanted to ask if you could help us getting Qrow ready to join us.”

And Pietro’s eyes seemed to glow with newfound interest “A new recruit?”

“Well not exactly. Its more of a personal matter. And we are gonna need all the help we get to find Marrow.”

Pietro furrowed his brows “Its not looking all too good for now, is it?”

“It isn’t, but I know we will find him.” He looked to Qrow “Together. _Right_?”

Qrow smiled “ _Right_.”

Once the two men looked back, they saw Pietro look from Clover to Qrow, and then back to Clover “I’m sad you didn’t introduce me to him sooner Clover. You told me about him, you could have just brought him along.”

And Qrow looked at Clover, seeing the man blush the slightest bit, scratching his neck “Well…he…he wasn’t doing so good.” He met Qrow’s eyes, who had an eyebrow raised. He cleared his throat “Well Pietro, are you going to help us?”

The man laughed “Of course. What do you need me for?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a shorter chapter, sorry about that.
> 
> But I'm glad to read all of your comments on this story. I never thought it would get as much attention as it has. (I'm already planning the next one, because this one isn't over YET, but its better to prepare the plot of a story and have it fully fledged out. But thats not the point I was getting at.) 
> 
> I just wanted to thank ALL of you for reading this story, leaving kudos, commenting, or just reading it. Thank you!<3


	28. confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: ---

“Don’t worry Clover.” Said man looked up at Pietro’s soft and comforting eyes.

“I’m trying not to but…” he looked to where Qrow had left not even a minute before. “I can’t help it…after _everything_.” He looked down at his bandaged hand.

“You always were one to overthink.” Pietro smiled, as Clover looked back.

“Well I guess it comes with the job.”

“That’s not what I meant.” Pietro said, writing something down in his notes, looking up at Clover over his glasses for a brief moment. “You were always one to care about others. You liked people, and, for as long as I know, you have been nothing but supportive and loving to those you care about and you think deserve to be treated like that.”

Clover looked to the door, as if Qrow would come walking back in right away “You seem like you give your heart to everyone and wear it on your non-existent sleeves. But I know that isn’t true.” Clover looked back at Pietro, smiling. “You care about him quite a lot, don’t you?”

Clover sighed, scratching his neck “ _That_ obvious, huh?”

“ _No_ …no. You just seem very comfortable with him, and it seems to me that you two have a…strong connection, lets put it that way.”

“So, it’s obvious.” Clover said.

“What did I say about worrying, Clover?”

Clover slightly rolled his eyes “I know but…” he sighed “I’m just scared that I’ll undo all our progress with just one wrong word or one wrong movement. I’m scared of losing him.”

“Well, that is normal. He means a lot to you, and what I’ve seen the last few hours, he seems to care about you just as much.”

Clover sighed “Yeah I guess.”

“There is something else on your mind?” Pietro asked, leaning on his arms, which he had crossed on his desk.

Clover went with his healthy hand through his hair “I told him that I’m okay with him joining us on the search for Marrow, and, I totally appreciate him wanting to help, because no one knows Mantle better than him. But…” he sighed again.

“You are scared he’ll get hurt or worse.”

“Yeah. Especially with his background in Mantle.”

“Well Clover, you trust him, don’t you?”

“Of course.”

“Then don’t question it. It is always good to be on guard and careful, but too much of that isn’t doing the both of you any good. He knows what he’s doing, or else he wouldn’t be here now, would he?”

 _Pietro had a point_. _Qrow had managed to live through so much, he could handle this, right?_

\--

The attention of the men was drawn back to Qrow, when he cleared his throat “S-So…”

And Clover felt overwhelmed with what he saw. He had to blink multiple times, making sure this was real. They had talked to Pietro for making Qrow a new outfit, capable of battle, and maybe a weapon in the near future.

But seeing Qrow in the outfit, which thanks to Atlas’ technology was done in a matter of hours, felt like a fever dream to Clover.

Qrow stood in the door frame, looking up, scratching his neck.

The white shirt with those beautiful silver accents, framed by the dark grey collar of the shirt he wore over it. It was the one which had those beautiful flower inspired prints on his sleeves, which Qrow rolled up over his elbow. On top of that was this amazing two-part vest, making the picture come together and making Qrow look even better than he already was.

Qrow looked at Clover with unsure eyes “What do you think?”

Pietro slightly poked Clover in his side, over his desk, making the man snap back into reality. He cleared his throat “ _W-Wow_. You look _amazing_.” He saw how Qrow’s eyes widened while he looked down, a blush spreading over his cheeks.

“It’s the first draft of what we collected from your ideas, so we might make some changes later on.” Pietro smiled when Clover turned back to him for a second, before making his way to Qrow.

When he stood in front of Qrow, the man looked at him again “I…I wasn’t sure how it would look but…I…I think I like it.” He said quietly, just for Clover’s ears.

“Well, I’m glad to hear that. It…it looks amazing on you.” Qrow’s blush darkened and he cleared his throat, scratching his neck.

“ _T-Thanks_.”

And without the two men realizing was Pietro, smiling and shaking his head in disbelief to himself, watching the two men, questioning how those two could be any more oblivious than they already were.

\--

When they were back in their apartment, both sitting on the sofa, shoulders touching, Clover couldn’t help but let his thoughts wander to the mission that was lying before them.

That was, until he felt Qrow nuzzle against him some more, making him look down, slowly raising his arm onto the sofa cushion, making room for Qrow, who used this opportunity to cuddle up against the man.

“If I may ask…” Qrow started softly.

“Go ahead.”

“…what are you thinking about?”

Clover sighed, his arm closing around Qrow again, slightly caressing his wings, letting his fingers drift over the soft feathers. “The mission, Marrow.” Another sigh escaped his lips “Are you…really sure you want to come with us?”

Qrow raised his head from Clovers chest, turning just enough to look into the man’s eyes “I…I thought we already went over this?”

“Yeah but…I’m just making sure.”

Qrow looked at him, confusion building in his features “Are you afraid?”

Clover looked into Qrow’s eyes “Of course I am.”

“Why?”

“Because you could get hurt, or captured or…gods help me, killed. That’s why.”

“Why are you worrying about that so much?” Qrow asked again.

“Qrow please, we’ve had this conversation before.”

“I just…want to understand why you care so much about me.” He said quieter, looking down.

“Can we drop this?” Clover said after a sigh and Qrow went silent.

And just like that, Clover felt guilty _. He shut Qrow down when all he wanted was an answer. And who cares if it is the same answer every time? It just reassures him that he matters and is cared about. And now he just shut Qrow down._

He felt how Qrow shifted after a minute or so, getting up. Clovers heart began to race “W-where are you going?”

“Bed, pretty tired.” And the way he didn’t even look at Clover, his whole-body tense and slightly hunched over; it hurt Clover’s heart, and knowing he was the reason made it even worse.

He swallowed and took all the courage he could possibly grip with his racing heart and sweaty hands. “You want to know why I care so much about you?”

Qrow stopped, just completely freezing in his movement. Clover got up and walked to Qrow, stopping behind him. Qrow turned around and looked at him with unsure eyes.

“I… _care_ so much because…” he looked down, and Qrow relaxed, seeing as the man wanted to do no harm and regretted his subconscious actions and tone of voice. He saw that Clover struggled to get the point across and didn’t want to pressure him.

So Qrow completely turned to Clover, softly taking his healthy hand in his, holding it, to show Clover that he was there and wanted to listen. And that he was sorry for reacting the way he did.

And when Clover looked into those caring eyes, he felt his last walls break, the words falling out before he could stop himself.

_“Because I’m pretty sure that I love you and I’m terrified.”_


	29. dream come true

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: ---

After the words were out, Clover looked at Qrow, who looked at him, still holding his hand. Clover sighed and looked down “I…I was scared of telling you, because I didn’t want to ruin _this_. I don’t want to ruin your progress and everything we achieved these last few weeks. We’ve been through some stuff, and I never felt like it was the right moment, and this is certainly not it. But you deserve to know.”

Clover looked down, while Qrow just continued to look at him.

_All his insecurities about what the other man might feel for him were out the window, and just knowing that a man like Clover loved him…Was this a dream?_

He noticed the way his toxic thoughts spiked up in the back of his head, telling him that he wasn’t good enough for Clover, that he was worthless and just a Faunus. That Clover was just saying that to lull him in further and use him.

But he ignored those thoughts, when he rubbed over the back of Clover’s hand with his thumb, making the man look up again. He was nervous, Qrow could tell. But, so was he.

He smiled at Clover and felt an overwhelming feeling, which he couldn’t quite place. He never felt like this before, and never this intense. He had it now and then when he met Clover’s eyes, when they hugged or cuddled because Qrow had a nightmare.

But now, he felt it everywhere. His heart felt heavy and he couldn’t help the tears. _But, why did he cry?_ He saw how Clover’s eyes widened, so Qrow just wiped some of the tears away, before he hugged Clover tightly.

He let go of the fear that he felt about getting close to Clover. He let go of the fear to open up to Clover. He allowed himself to feel for Clover, and that was what was driving hi to tears.

“D-Don’t worry.” Qrow sniffled, burying his head in the crook of Clover’s neck “Its…its just overwhelming to, well…to hear you say it.”

And Clover closed his eyes, releasing a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “So, you are okay?” he asked softly against Qrow’s hear, closing his eyes.

Qrow raised his head from Clovers shoulder, looking at the man, tears still making their way over his cheeks. He never felt this before. Not so strongly. But he liked this feeling, even though he couldn’t quite place it.

It made him feel like home. Made him feel safe and comforted. Like a long warm embrace that you never wanted to let go. It made him restless, not exactly knowing what to do, but he was sure he could figure it out. He felt warm, but not hot, more like a deep warmth that came from the bottom of his heart, when he looked into Clover’s eyes.

He swallowed as he continued looking into Clovers eyes.

He bit the inside of his cheek as he sniffled, blinking to not let tears get in the way.

_Was this what love felt like? Or was it just the fact that he now knew what the other felt for him?_

He felt his eyes slip to Clovers lips, before he looked in the man’s eyes again “C-Can I…?”

Clover’s smile grew “Of course.”

So Qrow smiled and felt himself blushing, as he took the mans face in one hand, overcoming the last few centimeters between them.

It was soft and nothing like Qrow had experienced before. It was loving and slow, not like all the other bruising kisses he had in his life before.

He felt himself relax, his wings fluttering before also relaxing. Clover smiled against his lips, while his hands slowly made their way to Qrow’s waist, holding him with soft hands.

The kiss was cut short when the two of them broke away with a nervous giggle, looking at each other again. “Wow I…” Clover chuckled again, a blush on his cheeks, highlighting his beautiful eyes. “I thought I lost you for a moment with that confession.”

“N-No its…I…I never felt like this before and…it’s just overwhelming.”

“Is a good kind? Or is it rather unpleasant?”

Qrow smiled “Its all I ever wanted but didn’t know I needed.” And he reached up to kiss Clover again, short and sweet, as if to emphasize his point. Then he just continued to hug Clover, his head resting on Clovers healthy shoulder, closing his eyes, sighing.

“Thank you, Clover.”

“Your…welcome?” the man asked, confused “I mean for what exactly?”

“Just…everything. Thank you. I feel like you don’t hear it enough, especially from me.”

Clover kissed Qrow’s hair “Don’t worry, you don’t have to thank me. Sometimes, actions speak for themselves.”

\--

The next morning Qrow woke up before Clover. He slowly opened his eyes, sleep still heavy in his limbs and his mind foggy from sleep. He looked around, finding himself cuddled against Clover, head on the man’s chest, feeling the man’s hand on his back.

He smiled and rested his head back down on Clovers chest, listening to the man’s rhythmic heartbeat, sighing.

He still didn’t really cope with the fact that Clover told him about his feelings, or the kiss. It all felt like a dream, and he just hoped it wasn’t and that it was all real.

When he felt the man shift beneath him, he raised his head and looked at Clover, who looked at him with sleepy eyes “Good morning.”

Qrow smiled “Good morning.”

Clover sighed, while Qrow reached up, stopping before Clovers lips, so that Clover could decide on what to do.

And Clover smiled, as he met Qrow’s lips in a sweet kiss.

_It wasn’t a dream and it was finally out in the open. Maybe it could all be good from now on._


	30. aura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Mention of abuse, Mention of Blood and Death, Qrow has a breakdown

James stood in the room atop the training room, watching the two men train. He smiled, seeing how comfortable the two men were with each other.

Clover was still careful, seeing as his shoulder was still not fully healed.

Qrow was learning fast and incredibly good. It was as if he was born to fight and he was holding his own pretty good.

James asked himself why they didn’t train him sooner, but when were they supposed to? When Qrow first got to Atlas he was injured. The second time he was mentally scarred and after that injured.

But maybe they could have avoided Marrow getting captured, seemingly vanished from the earth without a trace to find him.

When he saw the men laugh, he smiled, seeing Qrow laugh was a welcome change. He wondered if Clover could really perform miracles, getting through to people James would have never thought anyone could get through, helping them regain power and confidence in themselves. He knew that there was more than that going on with the two of them, but he welcomed Qrow in. Always had open arms for the man.

Because honestly, he had wanted to crack down on Faunus slavery and trafficking years ago, ever since he became General. But all his power seemed useless when it came to that problem. He felt like it was somehow his fault. Everything Qrow and the others went through. He felt as though it could have been avoided if he would have done more.

\--

The men walked into the room, seeing James turn to them “General Ironwood.” Clover greeted him, and the General smiled at the men.

“Looks like you two are making good progress.” He said, making Clover and Qrow turn to one another.

“Yeah. I never thought we would move this quickly in our plan, but…Qrow learns fast.”

“Yeah well…” Qrow looked at Clover “...hard not to with a teacher like you.”

And James smiled, seeing Clover blush the slightest bit. “If I’m allowed to ask.” James started, regaining the attention of the men “How are your Aura levels? Clover informed me on what you told him about Aura and what happens to Faunus in Mantle. But, what about your Aura?”

Qrow looked at the man “I…I don’t have an Aura anymore.”

“ _Really_?” Clover turned to Qrow, shocked, Qrow nodding.

“They…” he sighed, looking down “…I was always a ‘troublemaker’ of sorts down there. I always went against what they told us to do, defying their rules.” He looked up when he felt Clover’s hand on his, looking into his comforting eyes.

“Every time they… _taught_ me on where my place was and punished me for disobeying them, they…broke it, _again_ and _again_ …” Qrow furrowed his brows, as if he relieved the pain, his wings hanging down.

“Every time they did it, they took a little more. Sometimes they caused my Aura to heal my wounds slower or rebuilding itself slower. Sometimes they just broke it entirely for a few days and…” he closed his eyes, his wings giving a flutter at his thought, pressing closely to his back, as if to make themselves as small as possible “…one time they broke it forever. It…it felt different, more painful. As…as if a part of me just…shattered right before me.”

“I’m…” James sighed, looking at the man in apology “I’m extremely sorry to hear that.”

“Its okay. Its not your fault.” He slightly squeezed Clover’s hand.

“Is there no chance of us rebuilding it?” Clover asked, and James looked away, thinking.

“We would have to ask Pietro. He is the Aura expert.”

“You don’t have to ask him.” Qrow said quietly, and Clover looked at him.

“There is no harm in asking, and its for your own good Qrow.”

“I…I know but, don’t you think I’ve _tried_ with the help of others?” he looked up at Clover, and the man saw pure pain in the man’s eyes.

“What happened?” James asked carefully, and they all sat down, seeing as this was a longer conversation then they all thought it would be.

“There…there were some Faunus that were new to the business. Mostly teenagers or young adults, who still had a complete Aura and semblance. When they heard of me having none left, they tried to help.” Qrow sighed, his shoulders sinking.

“One…one of them had a semblance, where they could rebuild Aura; assist the already existing Aura or just completely rebuilding it on the base of the person when it was shattered at the cost of the helpers Aura.” Qrow looked at James.

“When she heard about me, and my completely broken Aura, she asked if she could try and help me. I discarded her at first, because in my eyes it didn’t make any sense. Even if I would have Aura, they would just break it again. But then I realized that I could _help_ the others with my Aura, take some hits for them, shield them from harm.”

“So?” Clover asked softly, Qrow sighing.

“So, we _tried_. And…” he closed his eyes, as he pulled down his shirt just enough to reveal his right upper arm. Clover felt his eyes widen as he looed at the burn scar that graced Qrow’s shoulder. It was as big as a handprint. “… _failed_.”

“What exactly happened?” James asked while Qrow readjusted his shirt.

“Like I said earlier, her semblance was to restore Aura, not create a new one. What she didn’t know, was that they _completely_ broke my Aura, completely shattering it as if I never had one. So, I didn’t have a base for her semblance to work on.”

He sighed as he squeezed Clovers hand, closing his eyes “In consequence, my body didn’t accept her Aura and it gave a…different reaction than we had anticipated.” He swallowed.

“My arm was badly burned where she tried it, but my arm actually was nothing, compared to what she took away from that encounter.” He sighed again “Her hands were badly burned and…when those humans realized what we were up to…” he fought tears and Clover got closer to Qrow. “…they cut her hands off, making her unable to use her semblance ever again and punished me for trying to go against their decision of destroying my Aura.” He looked at Clover or a brief second.

“W-When I got back to the quarters…she…she wasn’t there anymore. The only thing left was blood on the floor and sad faces.” He sniffled “I was the reason she was killed, and…and ever since I…I never tried again and just lived without an Aura.”

He leaned against Clover, who took him in his arms, granting him the comfort he needed after reliving that story.

“I…I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have brought it up.” James said, genuine worry and concern for Qrow in his voice.

Qrow sniffled and looked at James “N-No its…its okay. You didn’t know.”

“ _I’m sorry Qrow_.” Clover said against Qrow’s hair, as the Faunus closed his eyes, shaking, seeing the pictures as if he was there again. And just like that, the tears were flowing as he clung onto Clover, while the man held him, caressing his back soothingly, while he kissed his hair.

He hated that Qrow’s mind was full of stories like that. That his life was influenced that way by these men. That he never told them, because they were normal for Qrow and just part of his life.

James then excused himself, getting an important call from Winter, leaving the two men to themselves.


	31. hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: ---

He couldn’t open his eyes. That was the first thing he noticed.

After that was the ice-cold air hitting his almost fully naked body. He shivered and tried to turn his head to make out something. Something to tell him what was going on and tell him where he was and why he was there.

He heard cars and the distant sounds of the heating units. _He was in Mantle._

He furrowed his brows, as he tried to move his hands, that were tied to his fixated wings on his back.

And that was when he realized where he was. It was **that** day.

As the realization hit him, he felt gloved hands on his tied wrists, making his freeze in an instant.

“Why couldn’t you just behave?” it was Arthur Watts, speaking right into his ear. “You know this would come. Trying to speak up or act against us; your masters.” he heard hm chuckle.

He felt his heart race. He knew what would happen next. _It was **the** day._

When he felt Arthur pull away the blindfold that covered his eyes, he looked over Mantle. He was on top of the biggest building in Mantle. The big building just a street down their club.

Whenever Faunus just went missing, they could be traced back to the same spot he was standing this exact moment.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it.” Arthur said, “It’s a shame that it will be the last thing you’ll see.”

And that was when he felt a hard kick against his lower back. And then he fell.

\--

He sat up suddenly, sweat drenching his shirt and tears on his cheeks. It was the day they broke him. The day they took the only shield he had from their torment.

“ _C-Clover_ …” he said quietly, his hand searching for the man. When he managed to grab the man’s shoulder, he slightly shook him, seeing Clover wake up immediately.

“ _Qrow_?” he asked and yawned, as he sat up. He stretched before he turned on the lamp on his nightstand, before looking at the man. “Brothers, are you alright? What happened?”

Qrow was still catching his breath, wiping away the tears with the back of his hand. “Just a nightmare.” He said as he looked at the man, who held his hand.

“What…what was it about?”

“It…it was about them breaking my Aura. More of a flashback really.” He looked at Clover, feeling the man caress the burned in handprint that graced Qrow’s shoulder, before getting closer to Qrow.

Before Clover could comfort Qrow, the man stopped him “Wait,” he looked at the man, seeing the man look confused back at him “, its just that I feel pretty disgusting right now after…that dream. Might take a shower and calm down.”

“Then we’ll talk about it?”

Qrow smiled at Clover “You can go back to sleep. It’s alright.”

“No, you’re more important to me than that.”

And Qrow blushed as he got up, walking to the bathroom.

-

Once he got back, he saw Clover look up at him, laying down the book he was reading, returning his full attention to Qrow.

He raised his blanket a bit, so Qrow could join him, and lean against him. “Can I ask you something?” Clover said, his head leaning on Qrow’s.

“Sure.”

“You…you said that that girl couldn’t help you, right?” Qrow nodded “Then…why was I able to give you some of mine?”

Qrow looked up at Clover, making the man look at him in turn “That’s…” he stopped himself, not knowing what to respond. Clover was right to ask, because Qrow didn’t even think of that. “M-Maybe its because it was her semblance and it needed my base Aura, but you just gave me some of yours, no matter what state my…my Aura was in.”

Clover nodded “That…yeah that could be it. I was just curious.”

“Its okay.” Qrow said and smiled, making Clover sigh with a smile, kissing the man’s forehead.

“Now…wanna talk about that dream?” he felt Qrow tense “You don’t have to if it makes you uncomfortable.”

“N-no I want to.”

“Alright. I’m ready when you are.”

And so Qrow told him about it. Told him of Arthurs favorite execution or torture method.

And that was when it hit him like lightning. “The building.”

“What…building?”

Qrow looked at Clover “It…it all makes sense now.”

“What makes sense?”

“I think I know where Marrow is.”

He saw Clover’s eyes widen in surprise “You… _what_? Qrow you’re not making any sense.”

“Of course, he’s there! They keep everyone they want to ‘ _train’_ , or whatever they want to call it, in that building. The final step is to have them stand on the rooftop, and that is when you see where you are. Most of the Faunus don’t survive the fall, meaning no-one of us should know where it is.”

“But…you know?”

“They took off my blindfold right they pushed me. I managed to rip open the rope that held my wings before I hit the ground, meaning it just killed my Aura, not both my Aura and me. But…Arthur never imagined I could use that information against him, so he kept me alive.”

“So, you know where it is?” without answering Clover’s question, Qrow as out of the bed, pretty much running to the living room. To the window he always sat at when he first got there.

Clover followed him, standing next to Qrow. “There! It should be over there somewhere.”

“But…are you sure? What if its anther trap or completely wrong?”

Qrow looked at Clover, the warm light of Mantle lighting the men’s features “I can only guess, but it’s the best shot we have, right?” Clover sighed and looked down again “Do you trust me?”

Clover looked back at Qrow again, smiling “More than you can imagine.”

“Then I think, we should check it out.”

“Well then…” Clover sighed “…we’ll tell the General and the other Ace-Ops in the morning and see what we can do. How about that?”

Qrow smiled “Sounds good.”

And he looked at Clover, who looked at Mantle again. Without noticing, Qrow reached up, softly cupping the man’s face. Clover leaned in the touch, looking at Qrow with soft eyes “What was it that you said about sleep earlier?”

And as if the man predicted it, Qrow yawned, his wings stretching and fluttering slightly. “We should just make sure that we don’t forget our plan in the morning.”

“I’ll make sure of it.” Clover said, as he made his way towards his table, writing down a note, that stated what the two of them just said.


	32. reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: ----

“So…” James folded his hands together, as he looked at the two men that stood in front of his desk. “You really think that this is it?”

“I’m pretty sure. It has to be.”

“Well then how come we haven’t seen any illegal activities on the radar ever since the massacre.” Qrow heard Harriet say behind them. He turned to her.

“Because Watts isn’t dumb. He always makes sure to cover up his tracks, manipulating, hacking or even murdering his way through, until there is no evidence left.”

“Besides you.” Clover said with a smile, one hand on his hip.

“And that is just because he never thought I could use it against him. He thought he killed me, and he kind of did.” Qrow turned to the General again “But what matters now, is that we find Marrow and those other Faunus that are held captive by those men right now, so I think it is worth a shot.”

James sighed, looking at Clover “I fully support his statement, Sir. As he said, we believe it is worth a shot, because Marrow’s life is at stake and we have to take every possible clue we can get.”

“Alright.” James said, getting up, looking at everyone in the room “They are right. We have been trying to crack down on the Faunus slavery ring for years, and never made _any_ progress. This might be our one and only chance.”

James looked at Clover “You _all_ , will assist Qrow and Clover on this mission. I will send you reinforcements the second I hear that you need it. We need to find Marrow and bring him back. But we can’t forget Watts and Callows. They haven’t shown signs of backing down against military forces before, so they are armed and ready to attack so be careful.”

“And what about them?” Qrow asked, his skin felt like it was burning.

“Bring them to me. No matter how much you want to kill them, it isn’t worth it. When you kill them, they are just free of all punishment. And we want them to suffer for what they’ve done.”

\--

Qrow felt anxious, because this could be it. This could be the final showdown. The final day the Faunus would have to suffer under the reign of Arthur Watts.

But he was scared. Hell, he was fucking afraid. He would face down his abusers and would have to stay strong. Would have to stop himself from falling back in line.

When he felt Clover grab his hand, he looked at the man with wide eyes. “ _We can do this_.”

Qrow nodded “ _We can do this.”_

All his doubts and worries seemed to be amplified as he saw the building. The tall house he thought it was in. He remembered standing on, and then hitting the hard, cold concrete.

He looked up, remembering the fall. How it ruffled his feathers, as he struggled with the rope. How the wind made goosebumps spread over his arms. How the people of Mantle looked up, in shock to see another Faunus fall to its presumed death.

“This is it?” Elm asked, and Qrow nodded. His throat was really dry all of a sudden.

Qrow watched as the Ace-Ops were looking for a way to get in, as Qrow saw a small Faunus boy run out of an alley right next to them. He bumped into Qrow, looking up at the man with wide eyes. “ _Birdie_?”

Qrow knelt down to the boy “Max?” he felt the small dog Faunus hug him and couldn’t help but fall back in his old habits. He felt the eyes of the Ace-Ops on him. “Where did you just come from?”

“I managed to get out. Just like you!” the boy smiled, one of his teeth missing in his adorable smile. “I always wanted to be like you and help. They put me in the hole, but I got out!”

“The hole?” Qrow heard Clover ask, the man standing behind Qrow.

“Why were you in the hole?” Qrow asked concerned.

“After…after master killed Ben and the others, I ran away and hid. They found me and put me in there.”

Qrow felt his instincts spark up “Where you in here?” he nodded to the building they stood in front of, and Max just nodded.

“There are so many I know in there. They all thought you died.” Max smiled “But I always knew you’d come back.”

“I promised, didn’t I?” Qrow said, feeling tears burn behind his eyes, as he ruffled the boy’s dirty hair. “Alright Max, do me a favor and stay here. Don’t worry about them, they are also here to help.”

Max looked past Qrow up to Clover, he smiled at the man “Hello, I’m Max. When Qrow trusts you, then I do too.”

Clovers heart warmed, just hearing that. And seeing the smile on Qrow’s lips seemed to answer a few questions he had regarding the man. Now he could see why he wanted to come back.

They heard Elm laugh “I’m Auntie Elm. Don’t worry, we will keep you save little one.” And Max smiled.

Qrow stood up again, looking at Clover “We can’t just march in there. They’ll take us down in a matter of seconds.”

Clover thought and looked up “What if they don’t expect us?”

“What were you thinking about?” Qrow asked, as he saw where Clover was looking, before looking at his wings.

“Can you make that?”

“As long as you hold on tight, sure. Just a matter of question if we survive once we are up there.”

Clover looked at the remaining three “Call the General. We will need all the help we can get. And watch after Max. When he is safe and the reinforcements are here, get in as soon as possible.”

“Be safe.” Max said, as he watched Qrow hold Clover, Qrow’s beautiful wings spreading before they took off.

\--

Once they landed safely, Qrow looked around. The cold wind ruffling his feathers again, just as they did when he stood there, waiting for his death that never came.

Clover had Kingfisher out, looking at Qrow “Seems secure, but we have to be careful.”

And that was, when they heard someone unlocking the door to the roof. Qrow took Clover’s hand and they ran to a hiding space, right behind a small storage space, for emergency heating.

Qrow’s heart raced, when he saw a few of the men, pushing Marrow through the door.

He was, just like Qrow had been, half naked, left with only his underwear. He looked bad, bruised up and bloodied.

He felt Clover perk up behind him, but Qrow held Clover back. They would only risk Marrow’s life if they jumped out now.

Qrow turned to Clover “ _I know you wanna save him. But you have to wait a second. I have a plan.”_

“ _I’m all ears_.”


	33. promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Fighting, Blood, Injury

Qrow still held Clover back, looking past the small wall, to where the men shoved Marrow to the edge. After that, the men stepped back, and Qrow saw none other than Arthur Watts, followed by Tyrian, walking out the door, towards Marrow, who had his tail close to his body, shivering.

He saw how Arthur pulled off Marrows blindfold “It’s a shame really, that a gorgeous lad like you just didn’t want to listen. If you only would have obeyed, we would have let you live.” He chuckled “But you wanted to be yet _another_ troublemaker.” A short pause “You should have known your place.” And then Qrow saw Watts kicking Marrow.

“Now!” he said and ran towards the edge, looking at Arthur over his shoulder, seeing the man look at him with wide eyes. But he didn’t focus on that, he focused on Marrow.

The cold air made him tear up as it hit his face roughly, flying down at the side of the building.

He saw the ground getting closer and closer, and that was when he reached Marrow, getting a hold of the man, stopping their sudden flight just enough so they wouldn’t die.

Qrow’s legs still gave out when he landed, because he couldn’t fully stop it, collapsing with Marrow.

He saw the other Ace Ops look at them with wide eyes “ _Marrow_!” they all ran to the man and hugged him, and Qrow tried to catch his breath, his heart pounding away in his chest, as the flashbacks hit him. But he tried to ignore them as best as he could, as he looked up again.

He got up, and looked at Elm “What did the General say?”

“He is on his way.” Elm smiled at Qrow “Don’t worry, we can take care of this. You go and do your part.” And Qrow nodded as he made his way up again.

\--

“The golden boy of Atlas.” Clover looked from the men, to Tyrian and Watts.

“You are all under arrest, for reasons I wont even start to tell you, because we wouldn’t be finished until tomorrow morning.”

“Aw come now. Everyone needs a little fun in their life.” Tyrian said, his maniacal eyes meetings Clover’s for just a brief second “You can’t tell me you never wanted to do something to them, to _him_.” Cover didn’t know if Tyrian was referring to Marrow or Qrow, but he was going with the ladder.

“I’ve never, and will never, think about doing such things to them. I respect them and trust them. They don’t deserve to be hurt…unlike _you_.”

He saw how Watts pulled out a pistol and wanted to shoot, when Qrow flew into view, kicking it from Arthurs hand, before gracefully landing besides Clover. He smiled at Clover for a brief second, said man throwing Qrow a knife, so he could defend himself better than just with his hands.

Clover saw how Tyrian looked at Qrow, eye twitching, as he pulled out his blades, running towards them.

Qrow looked at Watts, who smiled at the man, rubbing his wrist, before chuckling “I don’t know what that boy did to you, but what is this certain spark in you really worth?” Qrow’s grip on the knife tightened.

“You don’t know anything. I am over you, and your stupid tyranny.”

“But how long? I see the fear in your eyes. You are afraid to face me and would just as easily as ever fall to your knees just know if I said the right words, and you know it.”

“Your empty threats are long over. Everything I had, you destroyed. I don’t have a single thing speaking against killing you for everything you did to me…you did to _us_. I’m gonna make you pay for what you did.”

Arthur scoffed “Tell yourself that pretty lie if it helps you. You won’t win this.”

And just like that, the men charged at Qrow, but the Faunus didn’t even bat an eye. He ducked under the punch, grabbing the man’s wrist, twisting it, as he punched his jaw with the handle of the knife. After that he kicked him to the ground, and Clover, who had Tyrian on the ground, the man yelling several curses at the man as he got out of his fishing line, kicked the man unconscious, before returning his full attention to Tyrian.

Qrow saw Arthur getting his gun again getting ready to shoot at Qrow, when the other man tried to attack him. So, he grabbed the man’s arm, pulling him towards himself, shielding him from the bullet, his Aura breaking immediately.

After that, Qrow punched him again, sending him flying to the ground.

He looked back at Arthur, when he heard Clover yell his name. He looked to his right, and saw a blade, headed right for his throat. But Clover got to Qrow first, taking the hit tackling Qrow to the ground.

Watts laughed, as Clover kicked back, hitting Tyrian in the stomach, making the man groan. “Aw look at that. He’s willing to die for you, just like all those other Faunus. But…what does it matter to you, right? You’ll just find another person to lull in, so they die protecting you.” And that was a wound that hadn’t fully healed yet. He couldn’t just shrug that off, as he saw Ben’s wide eyes as he fell to the ground before his eyes.

Clover helped Qrow up, concern in his eyes “Qrow, look at me. It’s gonna be okay, he’s just trying to mess with you.”

Qrow looed at Arthur again, before looking at Clover, seeing Tyrian smile over Clover’s shoulder. ready to break the man’s Aura with his semblance. He grabbed Clover’s shoulder, his knife in a steady hand. Tyrians arm touched Qrow, instead of Clover, and the Faunus sprung back, groaning in pain, looking at his hand.

“I don’t have an Aura, you dumbass.” As he punched Tyrian in the face, again and again, the Faunus tumbling, before rolling away from Qrow.

“I know…but the kid has.” Tyrian laughed “Won’t be long until it breaks anyway.” Another laugh and he looked to Clover, looking just long enough to see a shot hit his stomach, breaking his Aura, making him fall to the ground, holding his stomach, when another shot was fired.

He kicked Tyrian to the ground, the man still laughing, as he ran to Clover. He let himself fall next to the man, seeing blood weep through his clothes and hands “ _Fuck_ …” He looked up at Qrow “ _Qrow_ …”

“Clover no, don’t even start like that.” He looked back over his shoulder, seeing Arthur smile, not doing anything but enjoying the pain on both of the men’s faces before him.

“Qrow- “

“ _No_!” he looked in Clover’s eyes “You wont die on me. You can’t!”

He stood up again, looking at Watts and Tyrian, knife in a tight shaking grip. His knuckles went white “Just hold on a little further. I’ll hold them off.”

“Qrow no…you can’t- “a pained groan escaped him.

“Shut up.” Qrow looked down at Clover, tears building in his eyes “You will make it. Promise me you will.”

Clover looked into Qrow’s eyes and seeing him this determined made him want to ignore the pain and dizziness that was spreading in his body. So, he just pressed down on his wound harder “I promise.” And he hoped that he wouldn’t break it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is a really shitty chapter and I'm sorry for that ;-;  
> I just want to write this certain thing, but it turns out so much worse than I imagined and I'm really disappointed in myself here. 
> 
> But anyways, I hope you still enjoyed this piece of shit somehow :)


	34. payment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Finally, am I right? 
> 
> Yeah, writers block had me down, as well as this whole Corona-Situation. I treated myself with getting 'Death Stranding' and started watching 'The Walking Dead' so I had every excuse (in my mind) to not write. But, I am back, so might as well continue this, after letting y'all wait with a cliffhanger that long :)
> 
> Trigger Warning: Cursing, Blood, Violence

He tightened the grip on the knife, as he looked at Watts before side-eying Tyrian, who ran at him. He ducked under the man’s blades, before grabbing his braided hair, holding him in front of himself, blocking Watt’s bullet, his Aura breaking.

He grunted, trying to hit Qrow’s side, which made Qrow press the blade of his knife against the man’s throat. He looked at Watts, seeing no care or empathy in them. He was a cold bastard, and this was showing everything about him. He didn’t care for anyone but himself.

“Ya don’t have the guts to kill me.” Tyrian laughed and Qrow looked at the man’s neck, seeing the scar from where he had shot him in the club. “Tried to but didn’t finish it. You’re too much of a bitch to finish me.”

Qrow scoffed “Might not finish you,” he took the knife from Tyrian’s throat “, but I’ll make you pay for what you did to me and the others.” That was, when he saw Tyrian’s scorpion tail come at him. He let go of Tyrians braid and grabbed the tail, cutting right through it, separating the stinger.

The man fell over, screaming in pain, holding his bleeding tail in his hands, crawling away.

“You really want to go through with this?” Arthur asked, and Qrow looked over his shoulder to Clover, seeing the man press down against his wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

“What do you think will change?” Arthur asked, as he shot again, but Qrow dodged the bullet.

“You are nothing! You will change nothing!” Arthur scoffed, another shot.

“You are full of big words and empty promises! So, what do you think will this do? They wont charge me with anything, because the council respects me!”

Arthur wanted to shoot, when another shot was fired and he held his arm, gun flying out of his hand.

Qrow looked to his side, to where the shot came from, seeing none other than General Ironwood. “We don’t respect you Watts. We despise you.” He said, looking at Qrow. “Are you alright?”

Qrow nodded, looking at Clover “I am, but Clover needs help.”

James nodded “You did good. Let me handle him from here.” And he thought that he saw Arthurs eyes widen the tiniest bit.

He knelt next to Clover, pressing against his wound, as he watched the medics come to them, taking Clover on a gurney to take him back to Atlas as soon as possible.

He looked to James, who pushed Arthur into the prisoner transport, that had landed on the roof and brought James with it.

James laid his hand on Qrow’s shoulder, as they watched the two ships carry Clover and Watts. “Don’t worry, he’s tough. He’ll get through it.”

“What about Watts?”

“He will get what he deserves. Now come, we have to free the others in the building.” And Qrow nodded, following the man.

\--

Running in one of the big halls, he saw familiar faces, as well as new ones. The ones that recognized him, looked at him with gratitude “You all have to get out of here! You are free now, alright?!”

“But what now?” he heard a woman ask, and James looked at her.

“Atlas will gladly assist on getting your lives back on track and a shot at a normal life.”

“He’s telling the truth.” Qrow said, knowing that they would rather trust one of their own “He helped _me_ , gave me a normal life. He saved me. Now, we want to save you and help you.” He looked back at the woman “Everyone of you.” And the woman nodded, getting out.

James walked out, securing the other rooms, before getting out the door to the rest of the Ace-Ops. Qrow made sure every one of the Faunus was taken care of and had a chance to get out.

When he thought that everyone was out, he made his own way to the door, when he felt a cold bloody hand on his mouth, feeling himself being pulled back, cold metal bade against his neck. He heard his pulse in his ears as he watched himself being pulled back, the door getting out of view.

“ _Now ya fancy Atlas friends ain’t here to protect ya anymore_.” Tyrian, of course.

“You’re gonna pay for my tail.” He laughed into Qrow’s ear “An eye, for an eye. Or in this case,” He was pushed against the wall, then kicked against the head “, a stinger, for a wing.” He felt his wings flutter, as he tried to get up and away, getting kicked down again.

His head was pressed into the cold stone by Tyrians foot, as he felt the man’s other foot on his arm, pinning him down. Then he felt him rip his wing open, and panic rose I him.

_He could do anything to him. Just not to his wings. Not his wings. No, **not his wings.** _

He tried to roll away, to which his face was only pushed harder against the stone ground, “Short and merciless, like ya did with me, huh?”

He screamed, as the blade wit his wing the first time. The blood made his shirt stick to his back, and he cried out.

The second time, his whole body shook, and he screamed again. He heard steps running in the room.

That was when the third and last blow hit the base of his wing, and the bone was severed. Tyrians laughter echoed in his ears. He heard the fast beating of his heart in his ears as he looked up, as soon as the boot was from his head.

He heard a shot. Saw Tyrian fall to the ground, as he looked to the General, who had his gun raised at Tyrian. Tyrian fell to the ground, and the General looked over at Qrow, eyes wide in shock.

Qrow didn’t recognize what he said, the pain numbing his body. His mind threatened to jump over into unconsciousness any second. He saw how the General turned around, after he knelt next to him, his hand on his shoulder, to show him he wasn’t alone.

Then he saw people rushing to him.

And then it all went black.


	35. fault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Self-Blame

“I’m fine, don’t worry.” Clover said with a smile laying on the hospital bed, as Pietro looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“So, you want to tell me getting shot in the stomach is you being fine?”

“Of course not, but-“he was interrupted by sudden pain, as the doctor lifted Clover’s hand from his stomach.

“Well, you are lucky. From what I can see now, the bullet went clean through your side. You just thought it was more on your stomach, because that was where your Aura broke.”

“So?” Clover asked, wincing again.

“It means that I don’t have to operate on you. A bandage, bed rest and you being calm will do the trick.”

Both of the men looked up as they heard the door open. They saw none other than General Ironwood. But what concerned Clover was the blood that graced the man’s white coat. “Sir, what happened?” Clover asked, sitting up with Pietro’s help.

James looked at the ground before closing his eyes, his hands against his hips. “Clover…” he didn’t continue, and Clover felt fear rising inside him.

“What happened?” he felt the needle pinching his hand, as they put the IV needle in.

“It’s Qrow.” And Clover felt as if time stood still.

“ _What_?” he asked, only now feeling the thorough exhaustion from being shot.

“Now now Clover. Remember, stay calm.” Pietro said, as he looked into the huntsman’s eyes.

“What happened to Qrow? Is he okay?” Clover asked, trying to stay calm, but it was hard, not having an answer and his mind making one up instead.

The General looked from Clover to Pietro, as if to check how well Clover is doing. “An…accident happened.” He said, sighing, as he messaged his temple. “After we arrested Watts, we freed the rest of the Faunus.”

“And?” Clover said, as Pietro fixated his bandage around his torso and a nurse restored his Aura.

“Tyrian was still on the loose.”

Clover felt like bricks were on his chest. He remembered the pictures in his kitchen. The hospital days. Seeing Qrow again, then being attacked. He remembers them walking through the streets and how determined Qrow was.

Clover jumped up from the bed, James catching him, before he fell to the ground, still weak. “Where do you think you are going?”

Clover looked up at James, as the nurse got him his IV-stand, making sure he had another thing to hold on to. “I _need_ to see Qrow.”

James sighed, looking at Pietro “it’s okay, as long as he’s not alone and as long as he is careful.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure of it.” James said, before assisting Clover out the room.

\--

They stood in front of the window, and Clover was grateful that the General was there, or else he would have likely collapsed by now. The pain in his side was killing him, but he wanted to be there…needed to be there.

“ _We got him here as soon as we could_.” James said quietly, as Clover clung onto him, his legs shaking.

Qrow was on his stomach, unconscious. The many machines that were hooked onto him. The blood that stained his clothes. It was almost too much for Clover.

“Did…did Tyrian do this?” Clover asked, as he tried to blink away his tears.

“…he did. But I made sure, it was the last thing he could ever do. He won’t hurt neither of you anymore.” Clover got what the General was putting down and nodded.

“How is Marrow?” Clover asked, as he watched the doctors operate on Qrow.

“He’s here. Stable. They are still checking for any wounds or bleedings. He’ll be okay.” Clover nodded.

“I…I think I need to sit down.”

-

As he sat, he took a few deep breaths, his head on his hands. James knelt down before him, handing him a glass of water.

“Thank you.”

“The least I can do for you right now.”

“I…” Clover sighed “…I feel like it’s my fault.” James looked at the man, waiting for him to elaborate “What happened to Qrow. I…I think it could have been avoided if I just…if I had been there. If I hadn’t been shot then- “

“Clover, _stop_.” James said “Don’t even start this. It’s _not_ your fault. None of it. You couldn’t know that you would get shot. Couldn’t know that Tyrian would seek revenge on Qrow. It’s not your fault.” Clover sighed “But…you can be here for Qrow when he wakes up. I could try to tell Pietro to get you two in one room, if it makes you feel better.”

Clover smiled, grateful as ever for the General.

\--

He was reading his book in bed, looking over to where Qrow was, ever so often. The man was still knocked out, and the doctors said it was normal. Since he had no Aura, his body was healing slower than Clover’s.

It’s been two days since they got in the hospital. It was just like after their ambush, just that Qrow wasn’t knocked out back then.

Clover tried not to blame himself, but it was easier said than done.

When he saw the other man’s eyes flutter open, he let the book fall down and got up, sitting down next to Qrow’s bed.

He saw how tired crimson eyes looked around the room, making sense of where he was. Clover’s heart beat faster, and he smiled at the man, as he met his eyes.

“ _Clover_?” he asked with his raspy dry voice, clearing his throat, as Clover got him his glass of water.

“It’s okay, I’m here.” He saw how Qrow hissed in pain as he moved, and Clover’s heart dropped. He took the glass from Qrow’s shaky hand and saw how Qrow’s eyes widened, looking over his shoulder. He saw shock, fear, hatred. It all flashed in his eyes so fast, Clover almost missed it.

Clover sat on the bed and Qrow looked at him. “ _Come here_.” He took Qrow in his arms, careful not to touch where they stitched him up. Qrow held on to Clover tightly, as he sobbed into the man’s shoulder.

Clover kissed his hair, feeling his side hurt, but ignoring it.

“ _I’m here. I’m never leaving your side ever again. I promise. Gods, I promise_.” He rested his head against Qrow’s, letting the man sob into his shoulder.


	36. healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: ---

“You’re gonna hurt yourself.”

“I’m fine.”

“You are going to collapse.”

“No, I got this.” Qrow looked at Clover with determined eyes.

“You woke up yesterday, after being out for two days. Three even, if you count the accident in.”

Qrow sighed, as he still sat on the edge of his bed. “Listen Clover, I get where you are coming from, but I got this. Really.”

Clover sighed, hands on his hip, as he stood in front of Qrow, watching as the man stood up with shaking legs.

“See. I can- “That was when the man doubled over and hissed out in pain.

“I see that you should stay in bed, just like I told you.”

Clover helped Qrow sit back down, careful to not hurt his stitched-up back. Qrow avoided looking at his back, or even over his shoulder. Clover saw that the man was in constant pain. He couldn’t wrap his mind around how Tyrian could do such a thing. To cut off Qrow’s one wing _. And for what? Revenge for his stinger?_

Clover sat back down on the chair that stood next to Qrow’s bed. His side was almost completely healed, since his Aura had been building and healing him. “Why do you want to get up so badly?”

“I…” Qrow sighed, looking at his hands, when Clover took them in his, looking at him with that certain look that always made him talk.

“What’s going on?”

“You are healing and…and almost back to normal and…and I’m not doing any progress. I feel…useless, alright?”

“Qrow…” Clover caressed the man’s hands “…you are the furthest thing from useless. Hell, you saved Marrow. You saved all those Faunus and helped in arresting the very people that abused you all your life. You saved me, alright? You did _more_ than I could have ever asked of you.”

Clover smiled at the man “You know that it isn’t fair to compare yourself to me in that aspect. Its not your fault that you don’t have an Aura, and you know it.” He sighed “Lets focus on what’s now, alright? What matters is that Marrow is alive, that I am alive, and most of all; you are alive.”

“But…” Qrow sighed, his shoulders hanging down, hissing as his back began burning in pain.

“But what?”

Qrow looked up, slightly smiling at Clover “Nothing. You are right.” He sighed “Just gotta…wait, I guess.”

“I’m here, so you are not alone.”

\--

His back still wasn’t fully healed, but he could at least walk again without feeling like dying with every step. As he opened the door to their apartment, he stopped midway and took a deep breath, before opening the door.

Clover was already there because Qrow had something that he needed to talk about with the General.

So, when Clover looked out from the kitchen, he smiled at Qrow, wiping his hands on his pants as he made his way to the other man.

“There you are. I was just wondering when you would come home.” He hugged Qrow, who just smiled, letting his bag fall to the side.

“Yeah I…I needed to take care of something.”

Clover looked at him in question, as Qrow turned towards the door frame. When the small dog Faunus boy emerged, Clover smiled. Qrow bit his lip as he kneeled down, Max making his way to hide behind him.

“Little Max here doesn’t have any parents, and since the General and the others are so busy helping the adult Faunus establish a life, he asked me to take care of Max. Of course, only if I feel ready and want to.” He smiled at Max, who hid behind his wing, looking over it with wide eyes, looking at Clover.

Qrow looked up “So…I,” he chuckled lightly “, I wanted to ask if its alright with you if we keep him here for a while. You know, look after him until someone wants to take him in.”

Qrow looked at Max, who only met his eyes “The General said that it might be best for me to take him in, because he knows me. So, maybe it will make it easier for him to get used to this new life, right?”

Max nodded, looking back at Clover again.

“Of course, only if it’s okay with you. I mean…we don’t have to or anything and…if you don’t want to then that is fine and- “

Clover chuckled at how nervous Qrow was, making the man look up. “Qrow, you had me hooked from the first sentence. I am all for helping and doing good, _you_ should know.” He said with a smile, looking at Max.

Clover knelt down next to the two, smiling at Max “Hey there, I’m Clover.” Max looked from Qrow to Clover and back, and Qrow only nodded with a smile. “Don’t worry kiddo, you’re safe here. But I don’t want to put too much pressure on you in the first five minutes that you are here, so…take your time. I’m here if you need me, same as Qrow.”

Max nodded, looking around the apartment cautiously. Qrow nudged him slightly “You can look around. This is your home now.” And Max smiled shyly, slowly walking around, looking at everything.

Qrow stood up and hissed, Clover laying his hand on Qrow’s shoulder “Don’t strain yourself. You are still hurt.” But Qrow just shrugged it off.

“Don’t want to think about it.” He said, as he looked at Max, before looking back at Clover.

“How old is he?”

“Too young for all the shit he’s been through.” Qrow sighed “Ten to be exact.” Clover shook his head “He’s been in there for three years. At least that’s what I remember. Could be more or less.”

“God damnit.”

“I always tried to make it easier for him but…” he looked at Clover “There was only so much I could do. Tried to make his life as ‘normal’ as I could down there. Shield him from the bad.”

“You are not alone anymore. I’ll help you. And I’ll help him.”

Their eyes met “Thank you Clover. This really means a lot.”

“No big deal and honestly the least I can do.” Clover kissed Qrow’s cheek “And now sit down. I see the way your back tenses with every breath you take. I’ll make you two something to eat and get you a tea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we are slowly approaching the end of this. Kinda feel sad, because I love this story and all the support that you guys give me. So I just wanted to say thank you for everything :)


	37. peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Light Self-Doubt and depressing thoughts
> 
> [I just really want to continue writing this, that'S why there two uploads today :) Hope you enjoy this liad back, quiet chapter!]

Qrow had his head on Clover’s shoulder, his eyes closed and just resting, listening to the TV as background noise. Clover had his one arm around his shoulders, his scroll in the other.

When Qrow heard steps, he opened his eyes and looked to his left, seeing Max standing there, his hands folded in front of him, looking down. Qrow sat up, looking at the boy “Everything alright?”

Max looked up. He had been awfully quiet, but then Qrow remembered how he had been the first days he had been at Clover’s place. Max nodded, but Qrow saw it in his frame, that something was on his mind. So Qrow just got up, looking at Clover, who looked up at him in question.

“Don’t worry, we’ll be right back.” And Clover just nodded, looking back at his scroll.

Qrow had his hand on Max’ upper back, guiding him towards the balcony. The sun was setting, and the sky was colored in beautiful colors.

Qrow pulled up two chairs that were on the balcony and sat on one, pointing at the other, which he had placed right next to his. Max sat down and Qrow used his wing to shield Max from the cold gusts of wind that would come by every so often.

“Wanna tell me what’s on your mind kiddo?”

Max sighed, looking at his hands that were folded in his lap. “Are we really safe here?”

Qrow smiled, a sad sense of familiarity washing over him “We are. If you want to believe me one thing, then its that.” Max looked up “Max I know that…that we have been proven of how bad the men of Atlas can be. But not everyone up here is like them.”

Qrow looked over the railing into the sunset “It took me long to really believe that myself, so I don’t expect you to just believe me that when I say it. But we have been working to get all these bad men what they deserve, so we don’t ever have to be scared again.”

Max got closer to Qrow, snuggling up to his side “Is Clover a good man?”

Qrow smiled, one arm around the boy “He is. He saved me.” Qrow sighed “Without him, I wouldn’t be here anymore. And just with his help were we able to arrest those bad men and get justice.”

“Will they come back and get us? Do we have to go home?”

“They won’t get us ever again sweetheart. We are safe now and we never have to go to the club, home, anymore. We live here now. This is our home now.”

Max was quiet after that, and the two of them were there, watching the sunset.

\--

Qrow noticed himself shaking, but when he looked down, he saw that Max was sound asleep at his side. He didn’t want to wake the boy, because after everything, brothers know he deserved it.

He only looked up when he felt warm hands lay a blanket over his shoulders. He looked right into Clover’s eyes “ _We don’t want you catching a cold.”_ He said quietly, as he made his way back. Qrow managed to catch his wrist, making the man look at him.

“Stay. Please.”

“Is it…okay if I stay?”

Qrow nodded, and so Clover pulled up the last chair right next to Qrow’s. Qrow raised the blanket a bit, so that Clover was also under it, making the man smile, his one arm around Qrow’s lower back. Qrow laid his head down against Clover’s shoulder, and Clover kissed his hair.

Moments like these were still rare. Moments of peace and quiet. Especially after the last few weeks of exhaustion.

“ _If I may ask_ …”

“ _Go ahead.”_

“… _what were you talking about_?” the two whispered, as not to wake Max.

“ _He’s still scared. I totally get him, hell, I even see myself in those scared eyes. He doesn’t know who to trust up here besides me and is scared that Watts and Tyrian will come back and get us.”_ Qrow sighed “ _He’s hurt in ways far beyond physical and he needs a safe home, loving parents and therapy to get all the shit he’s been through out of his system. Or else he might…”_ Qrow sighed, his brows furrowed, as he felt that certain rush of emotions that always made him tear up.

“ _How are you doing? And please be honest_.” Clover said softly.

 _“Could be better. But…I’m trying to make the best of my situation. Not thinking about what happened helps. Not looking at my reflection also helps.”_ Qrow sighed “ _Glad to be out of that hospital. One more day and I don’t know what I would have done.”_

“ _Was it that bad in there?”_

“ _No, it just…laying in bed all day while every second doctor looks at me weird wasn’t really helping. And I didn’t sleep well, and I’m still scared of tonight. I wasn’t in the best place to be in there, laying there being absolutely useless. It reminded me of the last times I was in there.”_

Clover rested his head against Qrow’s “ _Are you okay now or…do you want to talk about it?_ ”

“ _I’m good now. Being here helps. You help. A lot actually_.” Qrow smiled “ _And having Max here helps. I…I feel like I have a purpose again. I want to help him get back on his feet. Want to help him get a shot at a better life._ ”

“ _So, you are not thinking about_ …”

“ _No_.” Qrow furrowed his brows, shaking his head against Clover’s shoulder “ _No. I won’t try and haven’t thought about it ever since the accident that night.”_

Clover sighed in relief “ _Good to hear you say it out loud. I worry about you Qrow. All the time, but especially when you have that certain look in your eyes, or your body has this certain slouch to it. I’m scared you might…”_ he stopped “ _I’m scared of losing you_.”

Qrow raised his head from Clover’s shoulder, looking the man in the eyes “ _I love you Qrow_.” It wasn’t more than the lowest whisper, only for Qrow’s ears, but it still warmed Qrow’s heart as if the man screamed it from the mountains.

“ _I love you too_.” He said it just as quietly, as he reached up and slowly and softly kissed the other.

Moments like that were rare, but they always tried to make the best of it.


	38. mornings like these

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning:---

As the sun was rising, Clover was slowly waking up. He sighed as he looked down, seeing Qrow cuddled close to him, peaceful and asleep. He smiled to himself as he slowly cupped Qrow’s face, careful as to not wake the man, caressing the man’s cheek, seeing him smile and huddle closer.

When he heard steps, he looked up, seeing Max standing in the doorframe, looking at him. Clover smiled at him and nodded to the bed, a silent invitation.

It was crazy to think that he had been there for two weeks now, and Clover felt as though he had always lived with them.

Max climbed into the bed, and smiled, as he climbed over Qrow, who slowly opened one eye, making way for Max to lay between them. “ _Sorry, didn’t want to wake you.”_ Max said, and Qrow just chuckled.

“ _Don’t ya worry. This man here already done it before yo_ u.”

Clover rolled his eyes and smiled. When he looked down and saw Max and Qrow laying there with him, he couldn’t help but contain the pure love and happiness he felt in that moment. He could have never even dreamt of this, and now it was a reality.

The terror reign of Arthur Watts was over, and the man was where he belonged, Jail. There was no chance of him ever getting out, and he was on watch, so he wouldn’t kill himself while he was in there. They wanted to make sure that he suffered for what he did.

Many of the Faunus that were tortured and abused got treatment and are trying to make the best of their newfound life.

Marrow was healing and visited almost every day, talking to Qrow about what had happened and helping the two men with Max.

Qrow was doing pretty good. He smiled more often, and he really went a long way from when he and Clover had first met. He’s open about his thoughts and feelings and actually allows himself to act on those thoughts and feelings. There were still some days where it was hard for him, and days where he searches for reasons to go on, but them he sees Clover and Max he thinks that it might be worth to stick around.

Max finally had a stable home, and loving role models that help him grow up with the right mindset and morals. He finally has a chance to get his childhood back, even though it is hard, after everything that he has been through.

And Clover was just happy how it all turned out. He helped make the streets of Mantle quieter and safer and had something worth coming home to.

_Who would have thought that it would all come to this, after just one encounter in one of Mantle’s many side streets?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. The grand finale of this story.
> 
> I didn't think that I would end it so soon, but I said everything I needed to in this story. The main plot is finished, and I belive this story is too. 
> 
> I never thought that this would go that far, hell, I even planned this to have a sad ending at first! But here we are, and the boys got the happy ending they deserved. 
> 
> Thank you all SO MUCH for reading this! I loved every kudos and comment you guys left, and I love talking to all of you! I really hope we will see each other in another story of mine again. Because I plan on writing mre longer stories like this one. So if you have anything you really want to read with these two dorks, then please tell me in the comments! 
> 
> So...I guess this is it then? The final goodbye with this story huh? Well then, take care of yourselves and stay safe out there. Peace out guys, see you around! :)


End file.
